Shadows of Alontia
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Seven years post TPM. While on a mission for the Republic, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, find themselves stranded on a strange, isolated planet known as Alontia…FS inside R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Alontia**

**Full Summary: **Seven years post TPM. While on a mission for the Republic, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, find themselves stranded on a strange, isolated planet known as Alontia. Darkness surrounds them on all sides and as they struggle to complete their mission, a storm is getting ready to strike. AU

**Author's Note:** Well this is my newest story and I hope you like it. This is my first Obi/Ani non-slash story and I do not write slash. This is a Friendship/Adventure story and Alontia is a planet of my own creation and if there is a planet known as this, please tell me. Reviews are appreciated and please no flames and this is also AU because, well it has nothing to do with the other Obi/Ani books I've read. And also Alontia is pronounced al-own-tee-uh. I decided to post this story before I finished "Whispers of Daybreak" because I have already finished that story, I just haven't posted all the chapters yet. Well here is the first, slightly short and uninteresting starter chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Coruscanti sun rose high in the sky, shedding rays of sunlight down onto the city-planet that lay below in the area. Buildings rose high in the sky, shadowing the lower city with dark shadows and speeders and air taxis flew over the airlanes of Coruscant. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gazed at the airways with narrowed eyes as the speeders sped quickly past the large windows of the Chancellor's office.

Only seven years had passed since Palpatine had taken the place of Supreme Chancellor Valorum and the Senate had agreed to extend his time as Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine didn't mind it but he knew there were many duties weighing on his mind and he hardly had time to finish all of his duties and all of the problem's people came to him with.

Such as the one he was facing today.

"I do not know for sure if I can spare them, I must speak with the Jedi Council before I can make a decision," Palpatine said turning his gaze away from the large windows to gaze at the blue skinned Twi'lek that stood before him.

"But this is a Jedi matter, Supreme Chancellor, Aayla Secura has not reported back from her mission in the Outer Rim and I fear something has happened to her," the Twi'lek senator said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I cannot say anything, I will bring up the matter with the Jedi Council when they met with me tonight," Palpatine replied.

The Twi'lek nodded. "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," she said before inclining her head.

"You are dismissed," Palpatine said and the Twi'lek nodded before walking out of the office. Palpatine sat down on his high-backed chair before sighing and leaning back, gazing at the red walls of his office. This was the third time that same Twi'lek had come to him with that same problem but this was also the first time Palpatine would be meeting with the Jedi Council in months.

With the Jedi stretched thinly out across the galaxy, Palpatine honestly doubted they would be able to get some help to find Master Secura. _But then again, maybe they _might_ be able to send someone to find her,_ the Supreme Chancellor thought as he glanced up. His newest aide walked toward him; he was a human named Doriana and he nodded in greeting to Palpatine.

"Hello Supreme Chancellor," Doriana greeted him.

"Doriana," Palpatine replied.

"What happened with the Twi'lek senator? I heard this is the third time she has come to speak with you," his aide commented narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes but it is a Jedi matter and this is the first time the Council has been able to arrange a meeting with me in several months," Palpatine replied with a slight shrug.

Doriana nodded just as the door slide open and four Jedi appeared at the entrance to the Supreme Chancellors office. Palpatine glanced at them. "Do come in," he said gesturing for the four of the to make their way into the office before glancing at Doriana. "You are excused, Doriana."

Doriana bowed slightly before walking out of the office as Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti and Yoda respectively walked into the office. Palpatine narrowed his eyes slightly at the four Jedi masters. "Welcome," he greeted them. "Please have a seat."

Mace, Ki-Adi and Shaak nodded before they sat down and Yoda paced in front of them with his gimer stick tapping against the floor of the office. "You wished to speak with us, Supreme Chancellor," Windu said, phrasing as a statement as the dark-skinned Jedi master leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, one of the Senators is concerned about Aayla Secura," Palpatine explained. "She says that you should try and send someone to find her and see if she is all right."

"We are stretched thinly enough as it is, we are the only masters that are currently on Coruscant," Mundi said.

"There must be someone you can spare on this mission," Palpatine insisted. "It has been nearly a month since you sent Master Secura on the mission and from what I have heard, she has not reported in as of yet and the Senator is getting worried."

"Right he is," Yoda said grunting as he continued to pace in front of the office. "Missing like Vegere, Master Secura is, hmmm?"

"Maybe we can send one of our Knights on a mission to try and find Aayla Secura," Windu suggested.

"But who can we spare?" Mundi asked.

"What about Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin?" Shaak Ti suggested.

"Yes, returned from a mission they have," Yoda agreed. "Plenty of time to rest they have had. On this mission send them we can."

Palpatine nodded. "Then it is settled, I will inform the Senator of the resolution we have come to," he said. "And I want to speak with them before they leave for their mission."

"Very well and I will inform Kenobi and Skywalker of their mission," Windu said getting to his feet, Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi got up as well and Yoda nodded to the Supreme Chancellor before following the two other Jedi out of the office. Palpatine watched them go before getting to his feet and turning his attention back to the large glass windows.

* * *

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed around the lower level of the city-planet of Coruscant before letting out a long sigh as he angled his speeder to the ground. He had only come down here because one of the padawans at the Jedi Temple told him that Anakin was seen down here. _But where the stars is he?_ Obi-Wan wondered silently._ And why is he down here?_

He sighed before drawing his dark brown cloak around him, climbed out of his car, and walking over to join a young man that looked to be in his early twenties. "Excuse me?" he said to the human.

The human glanced at him. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I am looking for someone, have you seen a sixteen-year-old boy about my height with short dark blonde hair and blue eyes," he asked.

The human narrowed his eyes. "I spotted a boy that looked like that, he was last seen near the Senate complex and he looked lost," he said, pointing toward the large Senate complex that lay several meters away.

_Lost? I should have known, this is the third time he's been lost on Coruscant since we returned from Naboo seven years ago,_ Obi-Wan thought nodding his thanks to the human before climbing into his speeder and flying toward the large Senate complex.

By the time he reached the complex, the sun was high in the sky and Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from sighing as he gazed around before reaching out with the Force. He sensed his padawan's presence and angled his speeder toward that in time to find him surrounded by three aliens.

_Is he in trouble again?_ Obi-Wan wondered silently as he landed the speeder a few meters from where Anakin and the three aliens were.

Obi-Wan leapt out of his speeder before walking forward and moving to stand in the shadows of the building. He wasn't sure if the aliens were friendly or not but he decided to observe and see if Anakin needs any help.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker narrowed his eyes at the three aliens that stood in front of him. He wasn't sure as to where they might be from because he hasn't seen all that many aliens on Coruscant. "What do you want?" he asked struggling to keep his calm. His master would be most displeased if he lost what little patience he had to begin with.

"You're a padawan, aren't you?" one of the aliens asked, gesturing his scaled hand to the padawan braid that hung past Anakin's shoulder.

"Why?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Because we do not like Jedi," the second alien said angrily.

"What did I do?" Anakin protested narrowing his blue eyes more.

"We just don't like you," the third strange alien said before leaping at Anakin and the sixteen-year-old boy dodged out of the way before pulling out his lightsaber and igniting the blue blade.

The aliens drew back from the lightsaber, his eyes flaring with anger and the remaining alien leapt at Anakin before hitting the boy's arm with his fourth arm and the lightsaber went flying out of Anakin's hand straight toward the stone wall. Anakin jumped out of the way to avoid the alien and stretched out with the Force, sensing his master's presence.

_You can leap in any time now,_ he said silently, sending the thought to his master's mind.

Amusement came back at him through the Force. _You are doing fine though we are going to have a serious talk about losing your lightsaber…again! _Obi-Wan's voice replied silently.

Anakin scowled before leaping back again to avoid the aliens before bending backwards as a blaster bolt shot over him, just barely missing his head. _Great, they have blasters,_ he thought, struggling to avoid the twelve blasters that were pointed at him.

Two lightsabers ignited and Anakin glanced up as Obi-Wan flipped forward both his and Anakin's lightsabers flashing and driving the aliens back. "Did I not tell you to stay _away_ from trouble?" he complained as he handed Anakin's lightsaber back to him.

"I am staying away from trouble, Master," Anakin protested

"And what do you call this?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing to the blaster bolts that were flying at them from the four aliens, and twelve blasters.

"Trouble not staying away from me," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Obi-Wan bit his lip but Anakin could tell his master was holding back a grin. The two of them angled their lightsabers so the blaster bolts did not go flying back into the aliens but rather hit the ground.

"And how do you suppose we get out of this one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm open to suggestions, Master," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan glared briefly at him though amusement glittered in his gray-blue eyes. "When there's an opening, make a run for the speeder," he said.

"And what opening would that be, master?" Anakin asked gesturing to the crowd that was gathering around them but staying away from the torrent of blaster bolts.

"I do not know, I'm still working out the details," said Obi-Wan before he blocked a blaster bolt and sent it flying at the group of civilians who leapt out of the way to avoid it. A path to the speeder Obi-Wan appeared in appeared and Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin.

"I suggest we get going, Master," Anakin said.

"You read my mind," Obi-Wan replied before the two of them leapt away from the torrent of blaster bolts and landed in Obi-Wan's speeder, Anakin landed in the driver's seat.

"I guess I'm driving, Master," Anakin said smiling as he started the speeder up.

"Oh stars," Obi-Wan breathed and Anakin laughed before the speeder rose into the sky and took off toward the higher levels of Coruscant with a torrent of blaster bolts following it. Anakin could sense a questioning feeling in his master and knew he was going to ask him a question before he even said it.

"By the way, Anakin," Obi-Wan said after a few moments of silence. "What were you doing in the lower levels of Coruscant anyway?"

Anakin smiled. "Sorry Master, I wanted to get away from the Jedi Temple for a bit and I got lost," he said.

"Didn't getting lost the first three times since you came to Coruscant give you a visual map in your mind of the lower levels? And why didn't you use the Force to guide you?" Obi-Wan asked narrowing his eyes.

"I forgot," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Next time remember to keep aware of your surroundings and use the Force to guide you. Now then, there's another problem we have to discuss," he said.

Anakin sighed knowing for sure what his master was going to talk to him about. He has had this conversation with Obi-Wan about ten times in the past six or so years.

"You lost your lightsaber again, young one," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, Master," Anakin muttered.

"You cannot lose you, you must keep it with you, your weapon is your life."

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again."

"I'll try, Master."

"Do I have to start quoting Master Yoda to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin bit his lip and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Please Master don't, I understand, I will not lose it again," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "The day I believe that is the day I know I'm in over my head," he said before chuckling Anakin smiled before chuckling as well. He guided the speeder toward the Jedi apartment complex were his and Obi-Wan's apartment were located.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well I thought that chapter was good**

**Darth: it was not a bad beginning**

**Anakin: I thought it was cool**

**Obi-Wan: (nods) so did I**

**Blaze: well this is my first Anakin/Obi-Wan story**

**Darth: yeah**

**Anakin: so…I'm sixteen in this story?**

**Blaze: well you were nine in TPM and this story takes place seven years from TPM so you do the math**

**Maul's Ghost: (frowns) so you're eighteen in this story?**

**Anakin: I am sixteen, who taught you how to add?**

**Maul's Ghost: Sidious**

**Anakin: who?**

**Blaze: figured, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: can I do it?**

**Obi-Wan: can I do it?**

**Blaze: you both can**

**Anakin and Obi-Wan: yay!**

**Obi-Wan: well as Blaze will probably say, here is chapter 2**

**Anakin: and she hopes you enjoy it and there is an OC in this story, you'll see whom soon**

**Chapter 2**

Obi-Wan Kenobi narrowed his eyes as Anakin brought the speeder down on the landing bay outside of the apartment complex; the apartment he shared with Anakin was five stories higher. He spotted two Jedi Masters standing on the landing bay and Obi-Wan recognized them as Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Welcome Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Windu greeted them as Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt from their speeder and walked over to join the two Jedi Masters.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied with a slight dip of his head to the Jedi Masters.

"A mission you two have," Yoda said.

"Already?" Anakin asked, his eyes wide. "We just returned from a mission near Billibringi."

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and many of the senators are worried about Aayla Secura," Windu explained. "She was sent to the Outer Rim on a mission but we have not heard from her in over a month."

"And you want us to try and find her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, we cannot lose any more Jedi like we lost Vegere," Windu said softly though his face remained emotionless.

"We'll find her," Anakin said determinably.

"Do you know which system she was sent to? That may be the best place to start looking," Obi-Wan asked, his blue gray eyes scanning the faces of the Jedi Masters in front of him.

"Last seen in the Kalinda system she was, near the planet Kirima," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "That is quite a ways away, why was she sent to the Outer Rim?" he asked.

"On a mission from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine she was sent," Yoda replied.

Anakin smiled slightly. "We'll find her, Master Windu, Master Yoda," he said.

"You two must get going right away but first, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wants to speak with you two," Windu said.

"Palpatine? Why?" Anakin asked.

"I do not know, he would not say," the dark-skinned Jedi Master replied.

"Very well, Master Windu, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a slight dip of his head. He glanced at Anakin. "I'll be driving this time."

Anakin grinned. "Very well Master," he said before following Obi-Wan leapt into the driver's seat and Anakin climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Good luck and may the Force be with you," Windu said.

"Thank you Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied before the speeder climbed into the air before flying toward the senate building.

The senate building was huge and it took up nearly ten acres of land and by the time Obi-Wan got to the Senate building, the Coruscanti sun was starting to fall into the sky. Obi-Wan climbed out of the speeder before glancing at his padawan as Anakin jumped to the ground. The sixteen year old boy smiled at Obi-Wan before following him as Obi-Wan led the way into the Senate building.

"I wonder why the Supreme Chancellor wishes to speak with us," Anakin said as the boy walked to his master's side. Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan for a long moment before walking into the turbolift that would take him and his padawan to the Supreme Chancellor's office.

It took them only about ten minutes to reach the Supreme Chancellor's office and Palpatine's aide ushered them in. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is expecting you," he said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied before walking into the office with Anakin just behind him. They made their way across the red carpeted office before dipping their heads in respect to the Supreme Chancellor as Palpatine glanced at them.

"Welcome Master Kenobi, Skywalker," Palpatine greeted them. "Please, take a seat, I promise I will not hold you from your mission for long."

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Supreme Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs and Anakin stood behind it, in spite of the Chancellor's urgings.

"For one, I wished to wish you luck, I fear you are going to need it," Palpatine replied. "And for another, have you ever heard of the planet Alontia?"

Obi-Wan frowned, searching his memory for any mention of the planet. "No," he said finally.

"It's an isolated planet in the Kalinda system, the same system the Jedi Council are sending you to," Palpatine replied. "I have received many reports from the planet and the Alontians are not friendly to the Republic."

"Why are you telling us this, your Excellency? Why didn't you tell the Masters?" Anakin asked curiously.

Palpatine shrugged. "I just wanted to warn you if you do happen to have to go to that planet in order to find Master Secura," he replied. "And I wanted you to find someone for me, an old friend of mine who went missing a few years ago and has rumored to have been spotted on Alontia."

Anakin frowned, a dozen sharp responses coming to his mind but a sharp glare from his Master caused Anakin to bit his tongue to keep from speaking out loud. Obi-Wan glanced back at Palpatine. "And why were you not able to tell the Masters about this?" he asked.

"Because this problem can be solved by the two of you and the Masters don't need to know this. My friend had went to Alontia on business for the Senate and…" Palpatine began.

"With all due respect, your Excellency, I honestly believe you should have told the Masters before telling us," Anakin said and fell silent when Obi-Wan threw him another quick glare.

Palpatine just smiled without showing teeth. "I know, perhaps I was wrong but nonetheless, it is done now," he said before standing up and Obi-Wan stood up as well. "And I wish you the best of luck on your mission, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin could tell he was as confused by this meeting as he was but he didn't express his confusion out loud. Anakin couldn't help but wonder if Palpatine had called them here because he just wanted to talk. Anakin turned to follow Obi-Wan out of the Chancellor's office but Palpatine's voice stopped him.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Anakin?" he asked calmly.

"Sure, your Excellency, if that's okay with you, Master?" Anakin said turning his attention back to Obi-Wan.

"I'll wait outside and go over the information Master Windu had given me on Master Secura's mission," Obi-Wan said with a slight incline of his head. He walked out of the office and Anakin made his way to stand in front of Palpatine's office.

"What did you wish to talk about, your Excellency?" Anakin asked curiously.

Palpatine smiled slightly. "You seem to be settling down on Coruscant since you came here seven years ago," he commented. "How are you doing with Obi-Wan?"

Taken back by the sudden curiosity, Anakin floundered for an answer. "Good, your Excellency," he said finally, sounding confused. "He's a good Master though he can be overly critical at times but I don't mind being his padawan."

Palpatine nodded before he stood up and walked over to the large windows that overlooked the airways. "Come, join me," he said. Anakin hesitated before walking over to join the Supreme Chancellor and gazed at the setting sun. "I won't keep you much longer, Anakin, I know your mission is important after all."

"Why then?" Anakin asked before hesitating when he realized he might have spoken out of term to the Supreme Chancellor but Palpatine just smiled in amusement.

"I'm sure the mission to find Master Secura will be longer than both you and Obi-Wan think, I don't know why I feel this way but I do, and I just wanted to speak with you," he replied.

"Hardly the time for random chats, your Excellency," Anakin said still extremely confused.

"I know, Anakin," Palpatine said before he glanced at him. "But what I said about Alontia was true. I think you may have to go to that planet if you don't find Master Secura at Kirima because, if she's still in the system, Alontia is the only other inhabited planet in the system, not to mention the senator of Kirima, my friend, was last seen there."

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he scanned Anakin and the Padawan lowered his head slightly. "What's the matter, Anakin? Something's bugging you, I can see it in your eyes," he said.

"It's nothing, your Excellency," Anakin replied though his eyes were said more than his statement had.

Palpatine smiled slightly before glancing at him. "You know you can speak with me, Anakin, I'm here if you want to talk about anything you can't, or won't, speak to Obi-Wan about," he said.

_Was that the real reason Palpatine had called Obi-Wan and I in here?_ Anakin wondered silently still confused as to why Palpatine had called them both here, he didn't think it was just because he wanted them to be prepared for what Alontia, if that is where Master Secura was, had in store for them.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin said finally.

"Remember that, Anakin," Palpatine said.

"Very well, your Excellency, now I should get going," Anakin said.

Palpatine smiled. "Of course, good luck, Anakin, I fear you are going to need it," he said.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin replied with a bow before he turned around and walked out of the office, feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

It was late; the sun that the two planets Kirima and Alontia orbited was bright though stars could still be seen in the gathering darkness. Standing beneath a large tree and gazing up at the sky, Ala'vas narrowed his scarlet eyes before gazing around and making his way deeper into the forest. The creature's scaled tail swished as Ala'vas moved through the trees and his four scaled arms pushed aside low and high hanging branches that got in his way.

Another creature, looking exactly like Ala'vas, joined him and saluted. "Hello Ala'vas," the creature greeted him.

"Tyn'es," Ala'vas replied with a slight dip of his head before he started walking again and Tyn'es fell into step beside him.

"We know the Jedi are going to be come here, Ala'vas, should we not prepare for their arrival?" Tyn'es asked curiously.

Ala'vas smiled coolly. "It is fine, Tyn'es, do not concern yourself with this, my master is aiding me," he said.

"Your master? Synths do not have masters," Tyn'es protested narrowing his eyes.

"He and his partner are paying me much and it is them that is keeping the Synth Clan on their feet," Ala'vas replied as he stopped walking. "I have to speak with my master now, I want you to gather everyone together and I wish to speak to them after I speak with my master."

"Very well, Ala'vas," Tyn'es said bowing before disappearing back the way Ala'vas had come. The Synth watched him go before smiling cruelly and making his way deeper into the forest.

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: yeah, Palpatine's part wasn't exactly as I had first planned it out**

**Darth: then why didn't you keep it the first way?**

**Blaze: cause I lost that document and I had to redo this chapter**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and the next chapter is a direct continuation of this chapter. Also, Ala'vas, he is the same OC that is going to be in the sequel to "Whispers of Daybreak" but though they are called by the same name, the Synths in this story have nothing to do with the Synths in "Far From Over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze: and here is chapter 3**

**Darth: how long is this story?**

**Blaze: (frowns) I would say about fifteen chapters, maybe more, maybe less**

**Darth: cool, at least you were able to do one Obi-Wan/Anakin story**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Tigerstar: where did she go?**

**Mace: she was last seen blowing up this round sphere shaped thingamajig**

**Sidious: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Mace: who the hell are you?**

**Sidious: wrong story (quickly disappears)**

**Mace: okay?**

**Tigerstar: that was…**

**Darth: ahem?**

**Tigerstar: Sidious, he is also…**

**Blaze: NOOOOO! (Slices Tigerstar in half before tossing his remains to the moon)**

**Darth: poor guy**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

It was a cold night and the cold breeze that slapped against Ala'vas's scaled cheeks caused him to shiver. He wasn't one to get cold easily but because he wasn't cold-blooded, he still got cold when it was windy. Alontia was usually a very windy planet and the rain that fell from the sky above was chilling. Ala'vas shook his head slightly before pushing aside another low hanging branch before slowly making his way toward a large cavern.

The cavern was situated in a stone wall that was surrounded by tall trees but there was technology within the walls. A communication chamber had been put into the cavern almost as soon as Ala'vas began speaking to his master, both of them. He wasn't sure exactly who would be speaking with him today but he was sure it had to be important as his master had requested his immediate attention.

Shaking his head slightly, Ala'vas used his four arms to push aside the branches before making his way toward the cavern. He didn't understand why his master wanted to speak with him but he had a feeling it had something to do with the Separatists. Only a year ago the Separatist movement started and many planets were starting to secede from the Republic and Ala'vas figured his master would be speaking to him about Alontia seceding from the Republic.

Alontians have never been friendly toward the Republic but they stayed within the Republic only because they provided protection. Ala'vas shook his head again before making his way into the cavern and walking to the communication chamber.

After typing a few things into the navacomputer, Ala'vas waited until the holographic image of a hooded figure appeared. The figure's white hair could be seen but his cold eyes were narrowed and Ala'vas could not see anything else in the shadows of the hood.

"Have you come alone?" the figure asked.

"Yes, my Lord, just as you requested," Ala'vas replied bowing at the waist.

"Good, I have information vital to the Alontians," the white haired man said. "It has to do with the Jedi. I have reason to believe it will not be long before they make their way to Alontia and it will no doubt be to insure that the Alontians remain within the Republic."

"The Alontians are not friendly toward the Republic, my Lord, in fact the Senator that Chancellor Palpatine sent here is starting to rethink his views on the Republic. It is likely that he may be able to convince Kirima to secede from the Republic," Ala'vas replied.

"Good, good, but the matter comes to the Jedi, they are no doubt going to intervene in these matters and not just because of the Jedi that went missing in this system a month ago," the figure said.

"If these Jedi do come here, I will take care of them," Ala'vas said wrenching his fingers together. He has never liked the Jedi and he wouldn't mind taking a few Jedi out including the Jedi that went missing in this system.

"No, my master knows the Jedi that are being sent to the Kalinda System, you are not to attack them in any way but I want you to provoke them. There will be a younger one with the two who will come and that is the one that you must provoke the most," the figure said.

"And why is that?" Ala'vas asked.

"It is apart of my master's plan, you must do this, Ala'vas," the figure said.

Ala'vas narrowed his eyes slightly but he knew better than to question his master. "Very well then, I will do as you have instructed me to," he said lowering his head.

"Good, do not contact me, I will contact you," the figure said.

"Yes, my Lord," Ala'vas replied before he lowered his head and the figure nodded before the holographic image flickered and disappeared.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he scanned the ship and he glanced at Anakin. The sixteen-year-old boy was examining the control panel of the ship and Obi-Wan smiled slightly. He may only be ten years older than Anakin but he has been doing good being Anakin's Jedi Master in spite of Anakin's hotheadness and recklessness but Obi-Wan was sure that would pass with time.

_Hopefully,_ Obi-Wan though as he walked to Anakin's side.

"Is everything in order?" he asked.

Anakin glanced up. "Looks like it, Master," he replied. "I put in the coordinates for the Kalinda system just as you requested."

"Good, I think it would be best if we leave now. The sooner we find Aayla, the better," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded. "Can I fly?" he asked and Obi-Wan saw his eyes were bright with excitement. Obi-Wan knew this was only the third or fourth time Anakin would be leaving Coruscant on a mission and he bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"I guess, you're going to insist anyway," he replied.

Anakin's lips stretched into a grin. "Come on, Master, I'm not that bad," he protested but his blue eyes glittered with amusement and he leapt into the pilot's seat before starting the ship up.

"See what I mean by insisting on it," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "Come on, Master, the sooner we get to the Kalinda system, the sooner we can find Master Secura," he said.

"Yes, you are correct, let's get going," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin smiled again before the ship rose into the air and shot out toward the stars. Once they cleared the atmosphere, Anakin pulled the hyperdrive lever and the stars disappeared into starlines which in turn dissipated into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace as they left Coruscant behind.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short but I was tired when I typed this chapter**

**Darth: yeah and you missed school the day you typed this**

**Blaze: (scowls) did you have to remind me?**

**Darth: it was your own fault, you shouldn't have eaten all that candy**

**Blaze: I'm a candyaholic, it's hard**

**Darth: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Anakin: you're a candyaholic?**

**Obi-Wan: doesn't that mean you're addicted to candy?**

**Blaze: yup!**

**Anakin: that explains why she's hyper all the time**

**Blaze: nah, that's natural, candy just makes it worse**

**Obi-Wan: oh dear**

**Anakin: you're telling me**

**Vader: yup**

**Anakin: who are you?**

**Sidious: hi**

**Obi-Wan: who are you?**

**Blaze: you two are in the wrong story**

**Sidious: and who are you to tell me what to do?**

**Blaze: (pulls out her remote)**

**Sidious: not that again, ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Vader: (sighs and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Darth: hey! Grab me a cappuccino will you?**

**Vader: will do**

**Anakin and Obi-Wan: what about us?**

**Darth: and two for Anakin and Obi-Wan**

**Vader: I'll see if I have enough money**

**  
Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next, hopefully longer, chapter as soon as I possibly can and I'm sorry the author's note is so long and the chapter is so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaze: and here is the next chapter**

**Darth: coolieo**

**Darth: um, Blaze?**

**Tigerstar: where did she go?**

**Mace: I don't know**

**Ahsoka: I thought Darth was supposed to be watching her**

**Darth: I thought Mace was**

**Mace: I thought Tigerstar was**

**Tigerstar: what do you expect from me? I'm a cat!**

**Blaze: (laughs and scares the living daylights out of Mace, Ahsoka, Darth and Tigerstar)**

**Darth, Tigerstar, Ahsoka, and Mace: DON"T DO THAT!**

**Blaze: sorry (doesn't sound sorry at all) here is chapter 4, I hope you like it and I'm sorry if its' short**

**Chapter 4**

The Clan of the Synths was a strange group of beings but Aayla Secura couldn't understand their hatred for Jedi. She had only been here for a few weeks after crash-landing on the planet of Alontia but then the Synths found her. Aayla had instantly sensed the hatred the Synths had for her and she kept her identity as a Jedi a secret.

That was until she had accidentally revealed herself as a Jedi and now the Synths were keeping her hostage and she has been unable to contact Coruscant. Aayla sighed before leaning back against the stone wall, the chains around her blue-skinned arms clanged against each other.

Aayla sighed again; she knew it wouldn't be long before the Jedi Council sent someone after her but she couldn't help but wonder if they will be able to find her. _They must know about Alontia, Chancellor Palpatine had sent the Senator of Kirima here on a mission but he never return,_ she thought. That was what her mission to Kirima had been, to negotiate that Kirima remains within the Republic even though the Senator of Kirima had disappeared.

_But do they know what truly happened to the Senator of Kirima?_ She wondered silently, she figured they didn't because the Senator, a human with pale skin, had betrayed the Republic. Aayla had figured this out and that was why the Synths were holding her hostage and the other inhabitants of Alontia, the humans and the Twi'leks, Aayla's people, did not know of this.

_But why do the Synths hate the Jedi so much? And why are they helping the Separatists?_ The Twi'lek Jedi wondered silently. Only about a year had passed before the Republic learned of the Separatist movement that had started with the Trade Federation as well as the Galactic Banking Clan but no one knew who the leader of the Separatists was.

Shaking her head to clear it, Aayla took a deep breath before stretching out with the Force but she was blocked and she frowned. _I still do not know how they were able to block the use of the Force, _she thought. Her eyes zeroed in on a strange creature attached to the stone wall of the cell and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Could it be that creature?_ She wondered silently. _What exactly is that creature?_ She shook her head to clear it but the absence of the Force made her feel more than a little uneasy. Aayla glanced up as the door to the cell opened and a dark green scaled Synth walked into the cell.

"Hello Jedi," the Synth said coolly.

Aayla gazed at the Synth calmly. "And I thought you are going to tell me your name," she replied phrasing it as a statement.

"You do not need to concern to concern yourself with that, Jedi, you are lucky you are still alive," the Synth retorted folding his four arms across his chest.

"A Jedi does not fear death," Aayla replied softly.

"Which will make your execution all the more easier but my Lord has forbidden me from harming you though I do not see why," the Synth said.

"And who is your Lord?"

"If you must know, he is also my father and whom I was named after," the Synth replied. "He is known as Ala'vas."

"So you are known as Ala'vas?"

"No need to restate the obvious, Jedi," the Synth, whom Aayla knew now was known as Ala'vas, snapped.

"No need to get snippy," Aayla replied calmly.

The Synth snarled in fury before slapping Aayla sharply across the face. "You would do well to hold your tongue, Jedi scum," he hissed.

Aayla wiped the blood from the cut on her cheek where the Synth's claws had struck her and didn't reply. Ala'vas glared at her. "I must go speak with my father now, Jedi, sooner or later he will allow me to kill you," he said.

Aayla didn't reply right away. "How is it that I cannot use the Force here?" she asked finally.

The Synth snorted. "We took extra precautions almost as soon as you were brought to us and we found it useful to prevent a Jedi from using his magic against us, the effect of the Ysalimir helps us achieve that," the Synth said coolly.

_Ysalimir? I have never heard of such a creature, _Aayla thought but she figured it was a creature that the Republic were unaware of which told Aayla that they may have been found in a planet that is not apart of the Republic. The Synth glared at the blue skinned Twi'lek again before turning around and stalking out of the cell. The door slide close behind him and Aayla heard the bolt lock the door behind him. She let out another long sigh before resting her head against the cool stone wall.

_I sure hope the Republic do not think my disappearance is serious enough to send someone important here. Jedi may not fear death but I do not wish to cause the death of one of my fellow Jedi if the Synths are able to catch them off guard,_ Aayla thought. She sighed before shaking her head slightly and taking a deep breath to soothe herself.

* * *

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the bluish white flashes of hyperspace and he let out a long sigh. Obi-Wan glanced at him. "What's the matter, Anakin?" he asked curiously.

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing, Master, I was just thinking about this mission," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You have no need to be worried, Anakin, we'll find Aayla and return to Coruscant in no time," he said.

Anakin nodded. "I sure hope so," he said before returning his blue gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace, his thoughts were elsewhere however and Anakin found himself thinking about his mother again.

"I sense something is troubling you, Anakin, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin glanced up at him.

"It's nothing, Master," he said in reply.

"You know you may speak with me about anything," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin glanced up at his Master, the man he looked up to as the father figure he never had and he smiled slightly. "It's nothing, Master, I just can't help but think about my mother," he said in reply.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You miss her, do you not?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "I know this is what my mother wanted for me but I can't help but wonder about her, I wish Master Qui-Gon was able to free her as well," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded in reply and Anakin saw a brief gleam of sadness in his Master's eyes. He knew Obi-Wan still missed his former master even though it has been seven years since his master was killed by that Sith, who in turn was killed by Obi-Wan.

"I know, I am sure your mother is all right," Obi-Wan replied.

"I hope so," Anakin murmured in reply. He shook his head before turning his gaze to his Master. "How long will it take for us to reach the Kalinda system?"

His master frowned in thought before he glanced at the navacomputer. "I would say about three days," he said.

Anakin groaned. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" he complained.

"We can always meditate," Obi-Wan pointed out and a small grin crossed his features as Anakin groaned.

"I would rather practice with my lightsaber," he muttered.

"You may do that if you wish, just don't slice off your own head and don't lose your lightsaber again," Obi-Wan warned him.

Anakin got to his feet. "At least this ship is big enough to practice in," he commented not replying to Obi-Wan's warning. "Why don't you and I practice together? Lightsaber training is much better than meditating."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You don't like meditating, do you?" he asked.

"You should know that by now, Master, it's boring," Anakin replied.

"So it is." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as he got to his feet before turning to face Anakin. "Ready?" he asked.

"Only if you are," Anakin replied igniting his own blue blade. Though he had started his training late, he was able to build his own lightsaber early on though he lost it twice already. He smiled at his master before leaping at Obi-Wan who leapt backwards to block the blow.

They sparred for the better part of the day and by the time they finished, they were both exhausted. Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat after he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and he glanced at Obi-Wan who was sitting down into the co-pilot's seat.

"You are getting better, Anakin," Obi-Wan commented.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied smiling.

"You were getting a bit cocky toward the end, however, you need to remember that if you start assuming you can defeat someone during a battle, they will be able to find a way around your defense," his Master replied.

"I know Master, I'm sorry," Anakin replied.

"It's all right just remember that," Obi-Wan said.

"I will Master," Anakin said. He smiled slightly before leaning back against his seat and gazing at the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. Obi-Wan glanced at him before turning his gaze to the hyperspace lanes as well and silence fell upon master and apprentice.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I warned you it was going to be short**

**Darth: it was longer than the last chapter**

**Blaze: that is true**

**Tigerstar: yup, are they finally going to reach the Kalinda System in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt anytime soon since my computer is being stupid on me and my spacebar went out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaze: woohoo! It's time for the next chapter**

**Darth: I thought you said you wouldn't be able to update this story because the spacebar went out on your laptop**

**Blaze: that's why I'm using yours**

**Darth: bleh**

**Padmé: hi**

**Darth: oh honey, let's go out to dinner**

**Padmé: what? (Brings out blaster and shots Darth)**

**Darth: oh okay, maybe not today**

**Anakin: are you hitting on my wife?**

**Darth: no, I was just asking her to dinner, you can come along too if you want**

**Anakin: okay?**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 5 and I hope you like it and yeah I know I spelled Ysalamiri wrong in the chapter where it was last mentioned, sorry.**

**Darth: and…**

**Blaze: I'm getting there, this is also, kind of, a prequel to "Whispers of Daybreak: Morning Twilight" which is the sequel to "Whispers of Daybreak" and will be posted in 2010**

**Chapter 5**

The trip through hyperspace was uneventful after Obi-Wan and Anakin practiced with their lightsabers the day before. Obi-Wan sighed before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes before slowly reaching out with the Force. He could sense his Padawan's impatient presence pacing in front of the control panel to the Republic shuttle they were currently flying.

"Calm down, young one, you won't do anyone any good if you continue to pace like that," said Obi-Wan not opening his eyes.

"When are we going to get to the Kalinda system?" Anakin asked stopping in his pacing and Obi-Wan felt his Padawan's gaze on him.

"I would say about another day," Obi-Wan replied; the Jedi Knight blinked open his eyes before narrowing them as he watched his Padawan pace in front of him. "Will you stop pacing for a moment, Anakin? You're starting to make me feel tired."

Anakin sighed before sitting down in the pilot's seat. "All right, all right," he muttered. He turned his blue gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace and Obi-Wan felt sadness come off of him.

"You dreamt about your mother, didn't you?" he asked curiously.

Anakin nodded in reply. "Yes," he replied. "I don't know why but I just keep seeing her in my dreams."

"I'm sure she's fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, he got to his feet before straightening up and walking over to join his sixteen-year-old Padawan.

"I hope so," Anakin muttered in reply. He got to his feet before glancing at Obi-Wan. "Have you ever missed your mother before?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I didn't know my mother," he replied. "I was brought to the Jedi Temple when I was only an infant."

"You never knew your mother?" Anakin echoed, his eyes shot wide with shock.

"No Jedi has ever known their mother, they were brought to the Order when they were ranging from infancy to five years of age," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"It is all right."

Anakin shook his head. "It's not all right, Master, why would the Jedi Order take people from their families when they were only infants," he protested.

"Forget it, Anakin, we have other matters to worry about now. We have to find Aayla Secura first and that Senator Chancellor Palpatine was talking about," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who is this Senator?"

"I think he is known as Dyvan, Palpatine mentioned that he is the Senator of Kirima, which is one of the only two inhabited planets in the Kalinda system."

Anakin nodded before sighing and sitting down again. "I think I'm going to take a nap. I have this feeling that once we enter the Kalinda system, things are going to be going fast," he said. Obi-Wan nodded and watched as Anakin closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He sighed before crossing his legs and slipping back into a meditative trance as he waited for the ship entered hyperspace.

* * *

Aayla narrowed her eyes as she studied the Ysalamiri that was hanging on the bark of an Olbio tree that were on the walls of the stone cell. The creatures was long and furry and looked like a lizard with their claws sinking into the bark. How the Synths were able to get the Olbio bark into the cell, Aayla did not know. She shook her head before pushing the blue lekku, or head tail, off of her shoulder and the chains around her wrist clanged against each other.

_How am I supposed to get out of here?_ She wondered silently. She sighed before shaking her head as the door to the stone cell opened and the Synth, Ala'vas, walked into the cell.

"Looks as though you're still alive, Jedi," Ala'vas sneered, the scaled lips on his face twisted into a snarl.

"As I said before, Ala'vas, a Jedi does not fear death," Aayla replied calmly. She was barely a Jedi Knight though she has been training for a very long time but her master, Quinlan Vos, trained her well, aside from her brush with the dark side a few years ago. She shook her head to clear it before sighing and leaning back against the stone wall, turning her gaze back to Ala'vas.

"You Jedi Scum, you are only lucky my father told me not to kill you or you would be dead right now," Ala'vas sneered.

"Maybe, maybe not, by the way, have you seen Senator Dyvan around at all?" Aayla asked curiously. She might as well get some information out of the Synth if she can that is.

Ala'vas narrowed his onyx black eyes. "The Kiriman Senator, you mean? He is well but I believe that soon the Separatist movement will gain some more followers soon," he said coolly.

_Is Senator Dyvan thinking of having the planet Kirima secede from the Republic?_ Aayla wondered silently. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the Synth. "You cannot keep me here forever, the Senate and the Jedi Order will not stand for it," she pointed out.

"What do I care about the Republic or the Jedi Order? I hate all Jedi and it is only because my father won't let me kill you that you are not dead yet," Ala'vas retorted.

Aayla snorted. "You're so full of yourself, though putting the Force blocking Ysalamiri was a smart move," she complimented him.

"So my father thought, we have more cells with the Ysalamiri because, it would appear, some more Jedi are coming to investigate your sudden disappearance," Ala'vas said coolly in reply.

"You are very talkative about your information," the Twi'lek Jedi commented. "I wonder what your father would think about you telling me all this information. There may be a way it can be used against you."

The Synth snorted again. "You are mistaken," he retorted. "It is not likely you will live long enough to tell your precious Republic this information after all."

As if on cue, the cell door opened and a dark-haired man walked into the cell. "Your father wants to see you, Ala'vas," the man said.

Ala'vas narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Senator, though you could have waited outside to speak with me," he pointed out.

"I would have but this Jedi's friends have entered the system," the Senator replied.

Ala'vas scowled angrily. "I thought they wouldn't have come this fast," he muttered angrily. He stalked out of the cell and the Senator, without even a single glance at Aayla, followed him and the cell door closed behind him. Aayla narrowed her hazel eyes as she watched the door and sighed.

_I wonder who the Jedi Order sent after me?_ She wondered silently.

* * *

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he guided the starship out of hyperspace and was instantly bombarded with asteroids. "You never told me that there was an asteroid belt surrounding the system," he complained.

"I didn't think it was important," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug. He swore under his breath as Anakin quickly turned the ship to starboard to avoid flying headlong into large asteroid and flew into the system. The bright Kalinda sun nearly brightened up the dark space that surrounded it and Anakin noticed there were a few planets surrounding the sun.

Anakin snorted. "So which planet should we check first?" he asked gazing at the navacomputer as they flew further into the system.

"What about Alontia?" Obi-Wan suggested gesturing to the planet that lay a few parsecs away. "It is closer to our current position and Chancellor Palpatine did say he wanted us to find that Senator who was last seen on Alontia."

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly as a bad feeling crawled through his veins. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this," the sixteen-year-old boy said in reply.

"As do I, I think we are getting ready to walk into a trap," Obi-Wan replied, his blue-gray eyes were narrowed as he gazed at the planet that was slowly growing bigger.

"What do we do know, master?"

A small smile crossed Obi-Wan's bearded face. "Spring the trap," he said. Anakin laughed before flying the starship toward Alontia as the isolated planet rose up in front of them. The bad feeling coursed through Anakin's body again and, for some reason, he could not push it away. Judging by the worry that was coming off of his master, Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan felt it too.

_What does this planet have in store for us?_ he wondered silently. _And why do I have this feeling that this mission is going to be more complicated than I had originally thought._

* * *

Senator George Dyvan narrowed his dark eyes as he walked into the communication chambers after Ala'vas and his father, who went by the same name but preferred to be called Lord Ala. The communication chambers were silent for a long moment before Ala began speaking.

"So have you come to a decision, Senator Dyvan?" he asked.

"Not yet, the Republic provides Kirima with protection and security and I do not see the Separatists providing the same," Dyvan replied.

"We are growing more powerful, Senator, we have many planets are on our sides and the Banking Clan, the Commence Guild and the Trade Federation have already joined us," Ala pointed out.

"That may be so but I only see war if this continues to go on, the Republic is not all bad," Dyvan replied with a shrug. "I think I've made my decision and…"

"Would you like to speak with my master before you make your decision?" Ala asked curiously.

Dyvan narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he replied. As if on cue, a beep sounded on the communication panel and a holographic image of a hooded man appeared.

"Hello my Lord," Ala greeted him.

"Ala'vas, I see you brought your son and the Senator as I requested," the man said. Dyvan narrowed his eyes even more, he felt as if he has seen this man before but he couldn't be sure where. The man's hood shadowed his features but Dyvan noticed some strands of white hair and a white beard on the man's face.

"Yes, my Lord, Senator Dyvan, this is my Lord, the leader of the Separatists movement," Ala replied.

"Who might I be speaking too?" Dyvan asked.

"This is Count Dooku," Ala replied with a small smile on his scaled face.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm sure many of you guessed that the hooded man was Dooku**

**Darth: no they didn't**

**Blaze: they didn't?**

**Darth: duh**

**Tigerstar: hiya**

**Darth: ahhhh! (Brings out crossbow)**

**Tigerstar: wait, it's me!**

**Darth: run!**

**Blaze: don't! He's my co-host!**

**Darth: he'd better run fast**

**Palpatine: (pops up out of nowhere with a target on his chest) how the hell did I get this target on my chest?**

**Blaze: TARGET PRACTICE!!!  
Darth: aim and fire (fires arrow at Palpatine)**

**Palpatine: ow!!!!!! (Starts running with Darth hard on his heels)**

**Blaze: don't kill him, Dad, I like torturing him**

**Darth: I'm not killing him, I'm leading him**

**Blaze: where are you leading him to?**

**Darth: Mustafar**

**Anakin: (opens mouth)**

**Darth: (points crossbow at him) shut up!**

**Anakin: I didn't say anything (looks injured)**

**Chewbacca: hey! There's my crossbow**

**Darth: (tosses crossbow at Palpatine) he stole it!**

**Chewbacca: (growls) that's mine! (Chases after Palpatine)**

**Palpatine: ahhhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops, long author's note. Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze: here's the next chapter (scowls angrily)**

**Darth: what's got you so frustrated?**

**Blaze: the Internet, my stupid Spanish class, you name it**

**Darth: weird**

**Blaze: what?! (Shots Darth with a crossbow)**

**Darth: ow! Why are you taking it out on me?**

**Blaze: cause Palpatine isn't here**

**Darth: (grumbles and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (snorts) and he calls me weird, here's chapter 6 and I hope you like it and I have decided that this is not the prequel to "Morning Twilight", it is very AU as I am bringing in an OC Jedi as well as another character**

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the green planet rose up in front of them. The planet was located a few parsecs from the other inhabitable planet of Kirima. Only two planets orbited the sun of Kalinda but as they drew closer to Alontia, a bad feeling coursed through Obi-Wan's veins.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the green planet that was arising in front of him. Obi-Wan knew Anakin could sense the uneasy feeling the planet was giving off. When he had looked up information on Alontia, he learned very little. The plant was covered only in a few trees and the rest of the land was barren.

"Where are we heading?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as he glanced at his Padawan.

"A city known as Alanas V'aar, it is located in the middle of a forest and it is the capitol of Alontia," Anakin replied after he glanced at the navacomputer.

"Alanas V'aar? Would that be a good place to start looking for Master Secura and the Senator? Can you sense any negative feelings coming from the city?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin guided the ship down toward the city of Alanas V'aar.

Anakin frowned before stretching out with the Force. "There are mixed emotions down there, the officials who cleared us to land are uneasy, there are some people who are angry and 2others who are just confused," he said. "I can't say whether the negative feelings are toward us or toward the other residents of Alontia."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes even more before nodding. "Hopefully we will be able to find Aayla and the Senator before something bad happens," he said.

"Before I have to save you again," Anakin asked, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"That was one time."

"No, Master, that was the eighth time," Anakin replied chuckling and Obi-Wan scowled though on the inside he was smiling. He didn't mind that Anakin acted the way he did, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he was raised by his mother for nine years of his life before he joined the Jedi Order. He shook his head to clear it as Anakin landed the ship on the landing bay before shutting it down.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Let's get this over with," Obi-Wan replied. He stood up before following Anakin as his Padawan led the way out of the ship and onto the platform. He narrowed his eyes slightly as a pale skinned man with dark eyes and darker hair walked over to join them.

"Hello," the man greeted them.

"Hello," Obi-Wan replied cautiously.

"You are new here, are you not?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are looking for someone," Anakin replied and Obi-Wan through him a cautious glance.

"Oh?" the Alontian raised an eyebrow. "Come with me, I will take you to the Alontian Lost and Found Agency," he said.

"Thank you," Anakin replied.

_Be cautious, Anakin, we cannot be sure if they are speaking the truth, _Obi-Wan warned silently.

_I know, Master, but I cannot sense any deceit in him, _said Anakin in reply. Obi-Wan frowned before stretching out with the Force but he sensed that Anakin was correct, the Alontian wasn't trying to deceive them.

"Yes, thank you," he said to the Alontian who nodded before leading the way off of the landing platform and into the city of Alanas V'aar.

* * *

The caverns that lay deep within the world of Alontia were dark and cold at this time of day. The Synths roamed the tunnels and guarded the cells where the Jedi were being held. Jayden Erana narrowed his silver eyes as he gazed at the Ysalamiri that lay on the wall of the cell. He still didn't understand how the Synths had found out that he was a Jedi, he may have been trained by his father, who was a Jedi before he exiled himself several years ago.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jayden lay back before resting his head on the stone ledge before glancing at his Synth companion. "What did they get you for?" he asked with a small smile.

The Synth glanced up, it was covered with black scales with a silver stripe down its' back. "I talked before I was spoken to at a council meeting," it replied.

"Why is that such a big crime?" Jayden asked curiously.

"Because I am a woman-Synth and I am not allowed to speak out unless I am spoken too," the Synth replied.

"That is stupid," Jayden said narrowing his eyes.

"You are a Jedi, are you not?"

"I am though exiled," he replied.

"Why were you exiled?" she asked.

"Because my father exiled himself before I was born and I only just returned to this galaxy," Jayden replied.

"I see, I am known as Nylana," the Synth said holding out a scaled and clawed hand.

"Jayden," Jayden replied shaking the Synths hand.

Nylana opened her mouth to speak again but before she could, the door opened and a Synth walked into the cell.

"Hello Jedi scum," the Synth hissed, Jayden noticed he was a male because there was no silver streak down his back.

"How did you know he was a Jedi?" Nylana asked.

"Shut up," the Synth hissed slapping Nylana sharply across the face and Nylana fell silent, clutching her bleeding cheek.

"No need to be mean to her, she was only asking," Jayden pointed out.

"She is speaking out of turn and she is talking to a Jedi," the Synth snarled.

"Is that so? Well, I would not treat a lady like that, even if the lady was a Synth," said Jayden.

The Synth snarled in fury but before he could say anything, the comlink on his wrist beeped. "Ny'vas here," he said into it.

"Ny'vas, the Jedi our Lord told us about have arrived, the younger of the two is the one you must capture. Bring him to the Synth cells and put him in the cell of the Jedi you are currently speaking with," the other voice said.

"Yes, my Lord, and what shall I do with Nylana?" Ny'vas asked.

There was a long moment of silence. "Kill her," the Synth at the other end said coolly.

"What?! You cannot! She did nothing wrong," Jayden protesed angrily.

"Yes, my Lord," Ny'vas said ignoring Jayden and shutting down the comlink. He pulled out his blaster before pointing it at Nylana but before he could pull the trigger, Jayden scissor-kicked him and the Synth fell. The blaster went off but it hit Nylana's chains and the chains broke.

"Get out of here, Nylana," Jayden yelled. Nylana gazed at him with wide black eyes but before she could say anything, Jayden nodded. "I will be all right, go!"

Nylana nodded before hurrying out of the cell and Ny'vas scrambled to his feet before glaring at Jayden. "How dare you? She was to be executed…" he began.

"For speaking out of turn when she wasn't supposed to. That is not right," Jayden retorted.

"Shut up, Jedi scum," Ny'vas hissed before pulling out a dagger and moving it swiftly. Jayden cried out in pain as the dagger slashed from his chin over his eye and ending in the middle of his forehead.

Jayden glared at Ny'vas through his remaining eye and Ny'vas snorted before making his way out of the cell and slamming the cell door behind him.

* * *

Anakin gazed at the many people that were traveling around the streets of Alanas V'aar and he noticed that a few scaled people were walking as well as humans. Anakin glanced at the Alontian as he stopped in front of a large, stone building that lay underneath a thick canopy of trees.

"This is the Alontian Lost and Found Agency," said the Alontian.

"Thank you, um," Anakin frowned not remembering if the Alontian had given him his name.

"You may call me Anav," the Alontian said with a slight dip of his head.

"Thank you Anav," Obi-Wan replied. He nodded a goodbye to Anav before walking into the Agency with Anakin just behind him. The droid at the counter glanced up as Obi-Wan came to a stop in front of him.

"Welcome to the Alontian Lost and Found Agency, who are you searching for?" the droid asked.

_What are we going to do? We can't be sure of Aayla gave out her real name, _Anakin pointed out.

_We will describe her, I doubt there are many Twi'leks here after all, _Obi-Wan replied.

_There are Master, I looked up the information on Alontia and it says Twi'leks and humans migrated here after the Sith War and the only ones native to the planet are creatures known as Synths, _Anakin replied silently.

_You do research without being told and yet when I ask you to meditate, you throw a fit, _Obi-Wan mused silently.

"We are looking for a Twi'lek, she may be known as Aayla," Obi-Wan replied.

"Let me check the database," the droid said. It typed in a bunch of buttons into the navacomputer before waiting and it came up in a holographic image. "There is no one by that name but a Twi'lek came here a few months ago but she was last seen in the possession of the Synth Clan."

"Possession?" Anakin echoed. "What does that mean?"

"I cannot say," the droid said. "Would you like the coordinates of one of the known Synth Clans?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but before he could reply, Anakin glanced up sharply as a sense of danger washed over him. "Master…" he began.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan murmured. The lights of the Agency flickered before they went out completely and the only thing that could be seen was the droid's eyes.

"Oh dear, the main power breaker went out," the droid said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers but it did little to shed light on the darkness around them. Outside, it was dark, which told Anakin that it was nighttime, and it made it even harder to see anything around them.

"Master? What do we do?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, can you sense anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin frowned before stretching out with the Force and almost instantly felt a negative presence nearby. "Master I…" he began but a searing pain exploded in the back of his head and the sixteen-year-old boy slowly toppled to the ground, his lightsaber deactivating before it even hit the ground.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I love cliffhangers**

**Darth: no!!!!! Why are you so cruel?!!!!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: NO!!! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?!!!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: damn it, Tigerstar, now I'm deaf**

**Tigerstar: sorry**

**Blaze: I'm sure**

**Tigerstar: hey! You heard that?**

**Blaze: hmmm? Did you say something?**

**Tigerstar: (scowls)**

**Darth: now I'm deaf too! (Borrows Chewbacca's crossbow) I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to just torture him a little bit**

**Tigerstar: NOOOOO! (Takes off running)**

**Chewbacca: have fun!**

**Darth: I will (chases after Tigerstar)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least five more reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blaze: yay! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Blaze: what did you do to Tigerstar?**

**Darth: he's locked in a small room with Jar, Jar and Palpypie**

**Blaze: poor Tigerstar**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: here's chapter 7 and I hope you like it and another thing, the first part is an AU of a mission to Alontia but part two is an AU of "Attack of the Clones," which occurs three years later, as we can both figure out.**

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan gazed around sharply as Anakin's lightsaber blinked out of view. _Anakin! Anakin!_ he called silently through the Force but he couldn't hear Anakin's response and, when he stretched out with the Force, he noticed his Padawan's faint presence suggested that he was unconscious

The lights flickered back on and Obi-Wan glanced at the ground, instantly spotting Anakin's lightsaber. He stretched out a hand and the lightsaber flew into his hand, he clipped it to his belt before glancing at the droid.

"I'm going to need those coordinates," he said.

He didn't know why he had the feeling that the creatures who took Anakin were Synths but he figured that would be the best place to start. He nodded a thanks to the droid after it gave the coordinates to him. He put the coordinates into his data pad before hurrying out of the agency.

He stretched out with the Force before glancing down at the data pad. Anakin's fading presence suggested that his kidnappers were taking him in the general direction of the location the coordinates had pinpointed on Obi-Wan's data pad.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew that Anakin, even though he was only sixteen, could take care of himself but he felt as though he was Anakin's older brother just as Anakin thought Obi-Wan was the father figure he never had. Shaking his head to clear it, Obi-Wan jogged in the direction the data pad was showing him.

_Anakin?_ He called silently but no one replied to his statement. He glanced up as Anav walked over to join him.

"Did you find who you were looking for? And where is the boy that was with you?" Anav asked.

"No and I don't know," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I'm glad I caught you then, something happened at the landing bay and it would appear a bomb had been placed within your ship soon after you left the ship. We tried to find it but your ship was destroyed," Anav said.

Obi-Wan scowled before taking up a deep breath to calm himself. _Stars, not only have I lost my Padawan but now I am stranded here,_ he thought. "Thank you for telling me, Anav," he said.

"You are welcome," Anav replied before he walked away and Obi-Wan watched him go before hurrying again in the general direction that the coordinates were located at.

_I sure hope he is all right,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Considering he does not have his lightsaber to protect himself with._ He shook his head again before narrowing his eyes as a strange, Force presence came to him. He took a flying, Force-enhanced leap and landed in a branch above the Synths as they walked into the open. Obi-Wan now knew the Synths were scaled creatures that were either black or green.

"Did he get the boy?" a Synth asked, his hissing voice came to Obi-Wan clearly.

"Yes, he did, the older man does not seem to have a clue as to where the boy is," the second Synth said.

"I still do not understand why Lord Al and Ala'vas want the boy," the first Synth said.

"I do not know either, at least we were able to strand them here when their ship blew up. Now, even if they do find that Twi'lek Jedi, they will not be able to leave this planet," the second Synth commented.

"Shush, I fear we are being watched," the first Synth said.

The second Synth glanced up but Obi-Wan took a flying leap and landed in a tree a few meters away from where the Synths were standing. "You have been paranoid ever since the Twi'lek Jedi and that human Jedi first came to Alontia," he said.

_Twi'lek Jedi and Human Jedi? I know the first one must be Aayla but who is the human? It cannot be Anakin and the Jedi Council did not say there was a second Jedi missing,_ Obi-Wan thought. He shook his head to clear it before leaping through the trees as he made his way toward where the coordinates said the Synth Clan was located.

* * *

Aayla let out a long sigh as she placed her fingers on the Ysalamiri, the creature was so strange and yet she thought it was fascinating. She figured it was because she was bored and she had nothing better to do than stare at the wall. She glanced up as Ala'vas walked into the cell.

"Looks as though your Jedi friends will be unable to save you," he hissed.

"And why do you say that?" Aayla asked pushing one of her blue lekku off of her shoulder.

"Because we have separated them and they will both die," Ala'vas sneered.

"Who are these Jedi?" Aayla asked.

"How should I know what those shayvan idiot's names are?" Ala'vas retorted.

_Shayvan? Must be a Synth curse, _the Twi'lek Jedi mused silently. "Well, can you describe them?" she asked.

"Why should you care? You will not live to see them anyway," Ala'vas retorted.

"Well, if I'm going to die, then there's really no danger in telling me," Aayla pointed out.

"If only to shut you up," the Synth muttered under his breath. "The older of the two had reddish brown hair and gray blue eyes, the younger one had dark blonde hair and blue eyes."

_Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker? Why did the Jedi Council send them?_ she wondered silently.

"I take it you know these two Jedi," the Synth said phrasing it as a statement.

"Yes, I know them," Aayla replied but she did not elaborate and Ala'vas scowled before he turned around and stalked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him. The Twi'lek watched him go before turning her blue gaze back to the Ysalamiri that she was holding in her hand.

_For some reason, I think you are cute even if you are very strange,_ she commented silently before placing the Force-blocking creature down beside her and returning to her thoughts.

* * *

Jayden wiped the blood that was still falling from his face and struggled to blink open his injured eye. Almost as soon as he opened it, blood filled it and he muttered a curse under his breath before closing his eye again. The door opened and the Synth stalked inside before roughly tossing a young, sixteen year old boy into the room before stalking out of the cell and slamming the door behind him.

Jayden narrowed his eyes as he examined the boy. The boy's dark blonde hair was cut in a traditional Jedi Padawan hair cut with a braid hanging below his ear. His eyes were closed and Jayden saw blood on the back of his head.

He moved forward before kneeling down beside the boy, the chains around his arms clanged together. Jayden pulled out a piece of cloth he kept in his back pocket before placing it on the wound on the back of the boy's head. The boy was only about two years younger than him but he still felt pity rise up inside of him.

The boy moaned before blinking open electric blue eyes and gazing around wildly as if he didn't know where he was.

"Calm down, you'll agitate your wound more," Jayden said.

The boy glanced up at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Jayden, here, hold this to your head, it'll stop the bleeding," Jayden replied.

"Thank you," the boy murmured. He lifted his hand before placing it on the cloth and Jayden removed his hand from the boy's head. "I'm Anakin."

"Nice to meet you, Anakin," Jayden replied shaking the boy's hand.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the wound over Jayden's eye. "Did those creatures do that to you?" he asked.

"They are known as Synth and yes, they are cruel, heartless beings. I should know, I have been their prisoner for nearly three years now," Jayden muttered.

"Three years? The droid at the Lost and Found Agency said that a human Jedi and a Twi'lek Jedi came here about the same time," Anakin commented.

"I honestly doubt that, the only Jedi that I have seen brought into this place as a Twi'lek and I am the only human Jedi, besides yourself, here," Jayden replied.

"Why have I never heard of you before? And who is this Twi'lek Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"You don't know me because my father exiled himself from the Jedi several years ago, before I was born. When an exiled Jedi found me, he told me of my abilities and trained me before he died," Jayden replied.

"Who was this exiled Jedi?"

"I don't know, she never gave me her name," Jayden replied with a shrug. "As for the Twi'lek Jedi, it's kind of hard to use the Force here because of the Ysalamiri."

"Ysalamiri?"

"Yes, those creatures on the wall over there," Jayden replied pointing to the creature that was clinging to the Olbio bark that lay on the wall. "They block the use of the Force in a bubble."

Anakin nodded. "Do you know why they have us here?" he asked.

"I don't know why they imprisoned me, I crash-landed here on my way to Coruscant and the Synths noticed that I was a Jedi and immediately imprisoned me," Jayden replied.

"But if they are after Jedi, why did they not capture my Master?"

"I cannot say."

Both of them fell silent as they studied each other and the walls surrounding them. It was a long moment before Anakin broke the silence. "So…" he began. "…Where are you from?"

Jayden smiled slightly and the two of them began talking, Jayden told Anakin about his life with his father on the isolated planet located past the Unknown Regions and how he had left the planet when he was ten after his father died.

"I guess I just wanted to live up to my father's legacy. I wanted to be a Jedi Knight like him and so I headed out to Coruscant to talk with the Jedi Council and hope they will allow me to join the Order. Instead, I crash-landed on Alontia and was captured by these Synths," he finished.

Anakin nodded. "I grew up on Tatooine, it's a lone planet in the Outer Rim," he said. "I was a slave with my mother and…"

"You were a slave?" Jayden asked, his silver eyes were going wide with shock.

"Yeah, when I won the Bontha Eve Pod Race on Tatooine, I won freedom and joined my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, in a battle on the planet of Naboo. Qui-Gon was killed in that battle, he would have been my master if he hadn't been killed but I'm glad Obi-Wan's my master. Anyway, after that, I joined the Jedi Order and have been with Obi-Wan for the past seven years," Anakin replied.

"It sounds as though you and this Obi-Wan are close," Jayden commented.

"We are, he's like the father figure I never had."

"Did your father walk out on you when you were born or really young?"

Anakin shook his head. "I never had a father," he explained and, seeing his confused look, added, "it's awfully complicated to explain, my mother raised me until I was nine years old."

Jayden nodded. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right, at least I have Obi-Wan, I'm deeply sorry about you losing your father," Anakin said.

"It's okay, I spent six years of my life raising my self and flying the ship my Father gave me just before he died," Jayden replied.

"A ship? Really? What is it like?"

Jayden smiled slightly. "It's a Nabooian-style ship with turbo lasers, hyper drive capabilities, and proton cannons," he said. "I called it the _Silver Phoenix_."

"It sounds nice, did it get damaged when you crash-landed?"

"No, I landed it about a mile from Alanas V'aar."

"If we get out of here, you have to show it to me."

Jayden chuckled. "Emphasis on 'if'," he said.

* * *

Senator Dyvan narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand," he said finally.

"I don't see how," Al said. "My Lord is offering you everything the Republic is offering you and more."

"It's not a matter of that, Lord Al, I mean no disrespect but I think I should stay within the Republic. The Republic has already proved that it will provide Kirima with what it says it will but I don't know if the Separatists will do the same," Dyvan replied.

"You will still stay within the Republic even though it's corrupted?" Ala'vas asked narrowing his eyes.

"It is not corrupted, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is holding the Republic together, without him, there is no Republic," Dyvan protested.

"How can you be so sure about that? What about the Jedi? Are you sure the Jedi aren't corrupting the Senate?"

"No, the Jedi would never do that," Dyvan protested.

"Don't be so sure of that," Al said ominously.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I just love cutting it off like that**

**Darth: eh, it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Darth: (strings crossbow)**

**Tigerstar: (hides behind Palpypie)**

**Darth: TARGET PRACTICE (shoots Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: OW! And my name's not PALPYPIE!**

**Darth: as if**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Blaze: well, I'm telling you this now, I doubt this story is going to be that long

**Darth: ahem?**

**Blaze: I'm getting to that, this may be a more than one part story**

**Darth: and…**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Darth: damn it, where did she go?**

**Tigerstar: she said something about going to Starbucks for a big cookie**

**Darth: I think I'll go to Starbucks and get me a big cappuccino (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Tigerstar: that's mean, leaving me with the opening author's note (sigh) here's chapter 8 and Blaze hopes you like it**

**Chapter 8**

_Three Days Earlier…_

Jedi Master Siri Tachi narrowed her eyes as she walked down the hallway toward the Jedi Council room. She gazed around at the Padawans and younglings as they walked past her, most of them making their way to either the Room of a Thousand Fountains or the Tower of Knowledge. Sighing, the blonde Jedi made her way into the Jedi Council room and Mace glanced up at her.

"Hello Master Tachi," he greeted her.

"Master Windu, you wanted to see me?" Siri asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, there is a young Force sensitive Gungan on Naboo and the mother says he is ready to come to the Jedi Temple. I want you to go to Naboo and pick him up," Mace replied.

"Very well Master Windu," Siri replied. She dipped her head slightly before walking toward the doors to the Council room.

"And Siri?"

"Yes, Master?"

"May the Force be with you," Mace replied.

"Thank you," Siri replied. She walked out of the room before heading toward the landing bay and climbing into the ship. Almost as soon as she left Coruscant's atmosphere, she put in the coordinates for Naboo and the ship shuddered as it entered hyperspace, leaving Coruscant behind.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Siri narrowed her eyes as she was brought, roughly out of hyperspace. She knew it would happen but she wasn't sure as to which system she ended up in. The fact that she was being attacked by asteroids told her that she was in the Kalinda system.

_Well, the sooner I jump into hyperspace, the sooner I can get my mission over with, _Siri thought but as she prepared to pull the lever and jump back into hyperspace, a torrent of turbo lasers crashed into the ship and Siri swerved to avoid them.

She swore under her breath. _Where did they come from?_ She wondered examining the ship and she noticed the Alontian symbol on the side of the ship. _Why are the Alontians attacking? I only just barely entered the system!_

Swerving again to avoid the torrent of laser bolts, Siri ducked underneath a ship and found herself near the planet of Alontia. A turbo blast caught the side of her ship and it began to spin out of control. Siri pressed several buttons before grabbing the controls and struggling to regain control of her ship.

Another laser caught the side of the ship and the ship began to spin out of control before flying rapidly through the atmosphere. Siri stretched out with the Force in an attempt to slow the landing down though she knew that she was going to crash, she just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced up sharply as a ship flew close over his head before crashing through the trees and coming to a stop a few meters way. _Hopefully the pilot's okay,_ Obi-Wan thought hurrying toward the crash site and momentarily forgetting why he was here in the first place. It wasn't until he reached the crash site that he remembered. _But I'm only making sure the pilot's all right,_ he reminded himself silently.

He stretched out with the Force and was startled when he felt a familiar presence. _Siri Tachi? What is she doing here?_ he wondered as he made his way to the crash sit.

A green lightsaber ignited and Obi-Wan watched as the familiar blonde Jedi cut her way out of the ship before leaping to the ground. Siri Tachi glanced up as if just sensing his presence. "Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on a mission that sent me here, what about you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was just on my way to Naboo to pick up a Gungan youngling," Siri replied pushing her tousled blonde hair off of her shoulder before glancing at her ruined ship. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Neither am I," Obi-Wan admitted. "Someone blew my ship up."

"Where's Anakin?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan lowered his head before glancing at the data pad. "He was kidnapped, I'm looking for him now. I think he may have been taken by the Synth who are native to these parts," he replied.

Siri narrowed her eyes even more. "Do you need any help? I haven't anything better to do. How long have you been looking?" she asked.

"Three days, those Synth seem to be on the lookout and they keep thwarting me whenever they get the chance. It's as if they don't want me to find Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

Siri nodded. "Let's get going then," she said.

"Agreed."

As they traveled, they talked, it was mainly about the Separatists but it soon drifted off into another subject. Obi-Wan really didn't know what they were talking about after about twenty minutes but he didn't mind just being in Siri's company. He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts.

"I hope Anakin is all right," he murmured. "And I hope he hasn't gotten himself into any kind of trouble."

"Anakin is pretty reckless," Siri agreed.

"I can sense that he's still alive but for some reason, I can't reach out to him through the Force."

"Strange," Siri agreed. "But I'm sure he's all right, he may be reckless and stubborn but he still can take care of himself."

"Yes, in spite of the fact that he doesn't have a weapon. Honestly, if this weapon really were his life, he would be dead by now."

"You don't mean that, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I know I don't but I'm just worried."

"I'm sure you're just worrying over nothing, Obi-Wan," Siri said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Anakin slowly sat up, he was lucky he didn't get a concussion when those creatures he now knew where Synths had hit him in the head. He glanced at his cell companion as Jayden struggled to open his injured eye.

"How did that happen?" he asked curiously.

"The Synth, he got mad at me when I stuck up for a Synth female known as Nylana who stood up to him and he struck me with his dagger," Jayden replied.

As if on cue, the door opened and a Synth stalked into the cell, Jayden narrowed his eyes and Anakin noticed the silver cylindrical handle was hanging at his belt. "Hello Jedi scum," the Synth sneered.

"Ny'vas, I sure hope you got into trouble for losing Nylana," Jayden retorted.

"No though we were unable to locate her," the Synth known as Ny'vas hissed.

"Good."

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly and the Synth glared at him. "My Lord wishes to speak with you, boy," he said coolly.

"If the boy goes with you than so will I," Jayden snapped.

"We do not care what you have to say, Jedi scum," Ny'vas retorted. Jayden narrowed his eyes even more and Anakin noticed his gaze was trained on something, or someone, behind the Synth. He glanced at the creature behind the Synth and noticed it was a female one because of the silver stripe down its' back. After spending three days cooped up in this cell, he and Jayden had talked about much, including how to distinguish female Synths from male Synths.

"And I do not care what you have to say, Synth scum," Jayden retorted.

At that moment, the female Synth leapt forward before swinging something that looked like the hilt of a dagger and it slammed into Ny'vas's head. Ny'vas stiffened before collapsing on the ground, instantly unconscious.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Anakin asked turning his blue gaze to Jayden as the silver-eyed boy knelt down beside the Synth before taking the lightsaber from his belt and cutting through the chains around his wrists.

"Yes," he replied before glancing at the female Synth. "Thank you, Nylana."

"You're welcome, Jayden, come, we must get out of here before Lord Al and Ala'vas find out what has happened here," the female Synth, known as Nylana, said.

"But I need to find my friend, a Twi'lek known as Aayla Secura," Anakin said as he hurried out of the cell. Almost as soon as he was out of the cell, his Force awareness hit him like a cannon bomb. Jayden staggered back and Anakin glanced at the eighteen-year-old boy with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, I have been around Ysalamiri for more than three years so it's going to take me a while to get used to being able to use the Force again," Jayden said.

"Where is your friend?" Nylana asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes before stretching out with the Force and he found that Aayla was still alive but her Force presence was blocked and Anakin figured it was by the Ysalamiri. "I think she's this way," he said pointing to the hallway in front of him

"You think?" the Synth female asked.

"I think there are Ysalamiri in her room and it makes it hard for me to locate her," Anakin replied. "Come on, let's go this way." And with that, he led the way down the hallway with Nylana and Jayden just behind him.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the tunnels that lay nearby. "This is where the coordinates say the Synth Clan is. Is it underground?" he wondered out loud.

"It appears to be so," Siri replied. "Well come, don't just stand there. Let's go see if that is where your missing Padawan is." She ignited her lightsaber before slowly making her way into the tunnel and Obi-Wan, with a long sigh, followed her, igniting his blue blade as he went in.

The tunnels twisted and turned as Siri and Obi-Wan made their way deeper into the tunnels where the Synth Clan was supposed to be. Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force and almost immediately felt his Padawan's Force signature. "He's here," he murmured.

"Yes, but where in here?" Siri asked.

"By the way, so how exactly did you end up on Alontia when you were heading to Naboo?"

"It's a long story, can we talk about it later?"

"Sure, just remember you promised."

Siri rolled her eyes. "You're impossible," she said before leading the way deeper down the tunnels and stopping when they came to a crossroads, three separate tunnels appeared before them. "Where do we go now?"

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force again and felt his Padawan's presence straight ahead. "Straight," he said.

Siri nodded before leading the way down the tunnel and Obi-Wan followed her until they came to the opening of the tunnel and found themselves gazing at a large cavern filled with Synths.

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered.

The Synths turned to glare at them and a green-scaled Synth leapt up. "Jedi!" he hissed and all the Synths, except three who had a silver streak down their backs, pulled out blasters before pointing them at Siri and Obi-Wan.

"How were you unable to sense this?" Siri asked as she blocked a blaster bolt directed at her and Obi-Wan parried and blocked the blaster bolts, either sending them back at the Synths or aiming them to the ground.

"I was too busy trying to find my Padawan," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, we have our own skins to worry about now, I'm sure your Padawan is all right." Siri paused for a moment before adding, "then again, we are talking about Anakin Skywalker here."

Obi-Wan scowled though he knew Siri was right and he could see the amusement in Siri's eyes. And they both turned their attention back to the Synths that were firing upon them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: what do you think?**

**Darth: you already said that**

**Blaze: I did?**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: duh**

**Blaze: what happened to you?**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: Palpypie used me as a shield**

**Blaze: (glares at Palpypie) nice going, idiot**

**Palpypie: I didn't want to get shot again**

**Blaze: (glances at Chewbacca) Chewie?**

**Chewbacca: I'm on it (shoots at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ow! Not the ass (takes off running with Chewbacca just behind him)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaze: here's the next chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: what happened to Palpypie?**

**Darth: Chewie's still chasing him**

**Blaze: they're in the Phillpines**

**Darth: how did they get overseas?**

**Blaze: Palpypie hitched a ride on a plane…literally and Chewie got in first class on the same plane**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: what do you mean he literally hitched a ride on the plane?**

**Blaze: I mean he was hanging on to the wing with Chewie, in first class, laughing at him**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: Ha, Palpypie is stupid**

**Darth: that's what everyone has been saying**

**Blaze: here's chapter 9 and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 9**

Aayla Secura glanced up as blaster bolts sounded outside and the cell door suddenly burst open. Aayla scrambled to her feet and glanced up as a familiar figure stepped into the cell. "I've never been so glad to see you in my life, Anakin," she said.

Anakin Skywalker smiled before glancing over his shoulder. "Jayden, will you do the young lady a favor and cut her chains off?" he asked.

A black haired man with silver eyes walked into the cell and Aayla watched as he ignited a silver blade before slicing through the chains. "Thank you," she said rubbing her wrists and standing up.

"I believe this is yours," Jayden said handing out the lightsaber and Aayla glanced at it before taking it from the silver-eyed man.

"Thank you," the Twi'lek Jedi said before hurrying after Anakin, Jayden and a Synth. She stiffened as she gazed at the Synth but before she could say anything, Anakin glanced at her.

"This is Nylana, she saved our lives earlier," Anakin replied before nodding to Jayden and adding, "as did he, if he hadn't distracted the Synth so Nylana could attack him."

"I give you my thanks then. Now, why don't we get out of here?" Aayla suggested and Anakin nodded before leading the way down the stone tunnels and Aayla activated her lightsaber before swinging it at the nearest Synth, slicing through its' blaster and forcing pushing him into a wall.

Jayden was fighting nearby, his silver lightsaber flashing as he sliced through blasters and blocked blaster bolts. He force pushed a Synth and it went flying into another Synth that was coming up just behind the first Synth.

"Where are we?" Aayla asked.

"Honestly, I do not know," Anakin admitted. Aayla frowned before stretching out with the Force and she sensed the familiar presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi and, shockingly, Siri Tachi.

"Obi-Wan and Siri are here," she said the surprise was evident in her voice.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What is Master Tachi doing here?" he wondered out loud.

"I cannot say, maybe she crash-landed on this planet or something like that," Aayla suggested.

Jayden glanced at the two of them as they entered a cavern filled with more than twenty Synths. "If you to don't mind, we have more problems to deal with other than finding out why this Siri is here," he said.

Aayla narrowed her eyes but nodded in reply and leapt at the Synths just behind Jayden with Anakin just behind her. The two of them fought their way through the Synths and Aayla felt Obi-Wan and Siri's presence grow stronger.

"Looks like reinforcements came just in time," a familiar voice called out and Aayla glanced up to find Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi pinned up to a wall with a score of twenty Synths in front of them.

"You just keep getting into trouble, Master," Anakin commented.

"No time for that now, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted.

"But it is true, Master."

"Less talking, more helping," Siri called out and swung her green lightsaber, it sliced through another Synths blaster and the blaster pieces went flying into the stone wall.

Aayla and Jayden leapt at the Synths and Anakin Force pushed any Synth that got near him but Aayla noticed he was outnumbered as more than seven Synths cornered him. Obi-Wan noticed this as well and pulled out a cylindrical handle.

"Anakin!" he shouted before tossing the lightsaber through the air and Anakin glanced up before leaping up and grabbing the lightsaber, igniting it and swiftly swinging it at the Synths who leapt back to avoid the blue blade.

"So what do we do now?" Aayla called.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Nice to see you are well, Aayla," he said blocking another blaster bolt and sending it flying back at the Synth.

"I'll be better when I get out of this place," Aayla replied as she leapt to join Obi-Wan.

* * *

Al, whose real name was Ala'vas but he preferred to be called Al as to not confuse him from his son, glanced up as Ny'vas walked into the room, rubbing his head. "Where is the boy?" he asked coolly.

"The traitor Nylana helped the boy and the other two Jedi escape," Ny'vas replied still rubbing his scaled head and Al noticed there was a bump on his hairless head.

"Where are they now?"

"I do not know, when I woke up, I came straight here," Ny'vas replied.

Al scowled angrily. "I wanted to speak with the boy as Lord Dooku had told me to but you incompetent fools just cannot do anything right," he hissed.

"I…" Ny'vas began.

"No, I shall send someone else to deal with the foolish Jedi," Al hissed. "You are dismissed, Ny'vas and I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about letting you live."

Ny'vas didn't need to be told twice and he was out of the room in less than half a second.

Al glanced up as his son walked into the room. "Hello Son," he greeted him getting to his feet.

"Father," Ala'vas replied inclining his head briefly. "Do you wish for me to take out the Jedi?" He flexed his clawed hands as though he were itching to go after the Jedi and take them out once and for all. "And do you want me to deliver the boy to you?"

"No, the boy and his Master will come on their own accord as soon as we drop them the hint they are searching for," Al replied with a sinister smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they were not just sent here to find the Twi'lek Jedi but they were also here to find a Senator who is a good friend of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Al replied.

"You are going to tell them we have the Senator? But we never kidnapped him, he came to us willingly."

"Yes but the Jedi do not know that, the sooner I get the boy, the sooner I can get off of this damn planet," Al replied coldly.

"Why does Lord Dooku want the boy?"

"I cannot say, he only told me to get the boy and take him away from Alontia as soon as I have my hands on him but he has not told me where to take him," Al replied.

"What I do not understand, father, is why are you leaving Alontia? We are native here, we have lived our entire lives here," Ala'vas protested.

"Indeed, the entire Synth Clan is fleeing with us. We are not native to this planet, as some of the Elders may think, we actually come from the planet of Zharan in the Outer Rim and that is where I shall be heading until Lord Dooku tells me otherwise," Al replied.

"Zharan? Is that not a planet located in the Zhar system?"

"Indeed it is. I want you to gather the Synth Clan together, get the women and children out and to their ships. Tell them to go to the Zhar system and if they question you, tell them that the Jedi are planning on exterminating the entire Synth race."

"But…"

"No 'buts' son, you have your orders. And while you are doing that, find Lys and tells him that the Senator of Kirima, a good friend of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, is being held hostage and will be killed shortly," Al ordered.

"That is not going to happen, is it?"

"No, Senator Dyvan has already left to return to Kirima," said Al.

"Very well, father," Ala'vas replied before he hurried out of the room and Al turned around in his seat as a familiar holographic image appeared.

"Hello, my Lord," Al greeted the white haired man.

"Lord Al, what is the situation on Alontia?"

"As you requested, the Synth Clan is getting ready to evacuate the planet and the boy will soon be in my hands," Al replied lowering his head.

"Good, remember, do not harm the boy more than necessary and remember to enable the charges before you leave the tunnels," Dooku ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Al replied dipping his head. "And what of the boy?"

"Take him with you as you and the rest of the Synth Clan go to Zharan and I will give you further instructions later," Dooku said.

"Very well, my Lord," Al replied and Dooku nodded before his holographic image wavered and disappeared.

* * *

Anakin swung his blue lightsaber and sliced through a blaster before Force pushing the Synth into another group of Synths, knocking them all down.

"Strike!" Jayden called and Anakin noticed there was amusement in his eyes.

"What?" he called back.

Jayden sighed before flipping over a group of Synths and coming to Anakin's side as the Jedi continued to fight their way toward the main entrance to the tunnel. "Sorry, I have spent too much time on the planet where I was exiled and I picked up their slang, as you say," he said.

Anakin chuckled before blocking another blaster bolt and sending it flying back at the Synth who moaned before keeling over and Anakin glanced at his Master and Obi-Wan, Siri, and Aayla fought side by side with each other.

"Kill them, they are trying to execute us," a Synth yelled out suddenly and Anakin felt the shock coming off of Obi-Wan, Siri, Aayla and Jayden. _Why would they think that?_ he wondered silently.

"Yes, the sooner we kill them, the sooner we can kill that damn Senator," another Synth called. "The sooner the Senator of Kirima is dead, the sooner Kirima will secede from the Republic and I doubt Palpatine will protest when he learns that the Jedi were responsible for his friend's death."

Anakin stiffened. _Friend? Are the Synth holding the Senator Palpatine sent us to find hostage?_ he thought.

_Keep your mind on the battle at hand, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan warned him silently.

_But…We were sent here to find Aayla and the Senator and if we don't return with the Senator, Kirima and Palpatine might blame us for his death,_ Anakin pointed out silently as he blocked another blaster bolt.

_Indeed, we will find him but first we need to get out of here alive, _Obi-Wan added silently.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Jayden suggested.

"You five are not going anywhere," a cool, calculating voice sounded and Anakin whirled around in time to find more than fifty Synth blocking the tunnel from which Obi-Wan and Siri had entered the caverns.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: two things, one Zharan, as mentioned in this chapter, is the same planet as in "Whispers of Daybreak"**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: and two, the Synth are native to both Alontia and Zharan**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: that was just a bit of background information in case any of you were confused**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: are you on coffee-withdrawals?**

**Darth: COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFF…**

**Blaze: okay, I get it (hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Darth: yay! COFFEE! (Takes cappuccino and runs)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least five more reviews and sorry it was so short**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaze: woohoo! Time for chapter 10**

**Darth: COFFEE**

**Blaze: no, you've had enough coffee**

**Darth: But…**

**Blaze: no buts**

**Darth: fine!**

**Blaze: (sighs) coffee withdrawals (shakes head) here's chapter 10 and I hope you like and sorry for the cliffhangers**

**Chapter 10**

Siri narrowed her eyes as she scanned the fifty some Synths that were blocking the exit from the tunnels. She glanced at Obi-Wan. "What do we do know?" she asked quietly.

"What can we do?" Obi-Wan replied narrowing his gray-blue eyes.

Aayla moved to Obi-Wan and Siri's side. "That's the same Synth that spoke to me, his name is Ala'vas," she whispered softly. "I don't know why he was been keeping me hostage here but I fear it's for something bad."

"What do you want from us?" Jayden called out and Obi-Wan and Siri glared at him. He shrugged before mouthing 'what harm could it do?'

The Synth Ala'vas glared at the silver-eyed Jedi. "That is of no concern to you," he hissed coolly. "I am only here fulfilling my father's wishes. He sent me to warn you, the Senator we know you have been sent here to retrieve will die soon."

"And you're telling us this why?" Jayden asked and Siri noticed his voice was just as cool and calculating as the Synths. She glanced at the silver-eyed Jedi and he shrugged before turning his silver gaze back to Ala'vas.

"Because those were my orders," Ala'vas replied coolly.

"What have you done with the Senator?" Anakin demanded narrowing his electric blue gaze and Siri glanced at Obi-Wan who shrugged.

_I've tried to break him of that habit but it hasn't worked so far,_ he said silently.

_Oh, _Siri replied though her blue eyes were still narrowed as she scanned the area, looking for an escape route.

"We can take them," Jayden said determinably raising his silver lightsaber but Siri noticed he was scanning the Synths with one eye; his other eyes was bloody and closed and she began to wonder what happened to him.

"Really? You think you can take all of us," Ala'vas asked coolly.

"I know I can," Jayden said before leaping forward and Siri watched, shocked as Jayden sliced through every blaster that was in his way before force pushing the Synths that were blocking the entrance. "Come on!"

Siri nodded before lowering her lightsaber and hurrying after Jayden, Obi-Wan and Aayla followed them but the blonde Jedi noticed instantly that Anakin wasn't following them. "Anakin, come on!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving the Senator here to get killed," Anakin called back and Siri watched as the sixteen-year-old boy flipped over a group of Synths before hurrying down a hallway. Obi-Wan turned around and started to follow him but Jayden held him back with his silver lightsaber.

"Get out of here, I'll get Anakin," he said. Obi-Wan started to protest but Jayden held his gaze. "It will do the Republic no good if you get killed and I know Anakin would not want that. He told me about you, he told me about how you were like the father he never had so get out of here and I promise I'll watch out for Anakin."

"Come on, Obi-Wan, listen to Jayden, I sense no deceit in him," Siri said grabbing Obi-Wan's arm and tugging toward the entrance to the caverns. Obi-Wan swallowed but nodded before hurrying after Siri as the blonde Jedi led the way out of the tunnels. She glanced back once just in time to see Jayden disappear in the hallway Anakin had ducked down.

~*~

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he made his way down the tunnels, using his lightsaber as a light source and stretching out with the Force but he couldn't sense the Force presence of a Senator. All he could sense was the Synths that mingled around but he couldn't sense anyone else.

_Could those Synths have been lying?_ He wondered silently as he ducked down another hallway before making his way toward a large room that lay in front of him, unaware that he was being followed by, not one, but two beings.

He stretched out with the Force but there were so many Synths around that Anakin couldn't figure out if they posed a threat to him or not. He ducked down another hallway in the catacombs that crisscrossed beneath the surface of Alontia and he suddenly found himself in a hangar bay. A large, circular shaped ship rose up in front of him, it was green with a slender tail at one end and two tentacle like parts stretching out in front of it. A tall Synth stood next to the ship, examining it and Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"Welcome boy," the Synth in front of the ship said coolly before he turned around and gazed at Anakin.

"Where do you have the Kiriman Senator?" Anakin demanded raising his lightsaber and taking a few deep breaths as his mentor had taught him.

"Dear boy, we don't have the Kiriman Senator and I am slightly shocked that an actual Jedi would walk straight into my trap," the Synth said.

_Trap? What? This is a tr…?_ But before Anakin could finish his thought, he felt a sharp needle sink into his neck and almost instantly he felt woozy. Sinking to the ground, he lied down before resting his head on the ground and slowly falling into a deep unconsciousness.

~*~

_They must have injected him with a serum but what kind?_ Jayden wondered silently as he watched the Synth who had injected Anakin pick up the boy before jogging over to join the first Synth.

"Take him into the ship and put those Jedi proof stun cuffs on him, I have one more thing to do before we can leave," the lead Synth said coolly and the other Synth nodded before he hurried into the ship and Jayden ducked behind some crates as the lead Synth walked past him and into the hallway behind him.

"Set the charges, Lys, and make sure they go off as soon as you and I leave the surface of Alontia,"the lead Synth ordered.

"Yes Lord Al," the other voice said before the transmission was disconnected.

_Aayla, Siri, Obi-Wan, get out of here! They're going to blow the tunnels, _Jayden yelled silently as he ducked behind more crates and hurried toward the ship and he almost instantly felt the power of the Ysalamiri. _Take my ship, I have it parked about five miles east of this Synth tunnel. To override the security code I have on it, just type in 05-64-24-52 and hurry._

_What? Why?_ Obi-Wan called back silently.

_The Synths have Anakin, I'm going after them but there are Ysalamiri in the ship and that means I won't be able to contact you through the Force until we get out of this ship, _Jayden replied silently glancing over his shoulder as he made sure no one could see him.

_Why are you doing this?_

_I promised you, didn't I? Go, I'm running out of time. Take care of yourself and if you get a scratch on my ship, you'd better not tell me about it, _Jayden said silently in an attempt to lighten the mood before he closed his mind to Obi-Wan's thoughts and hurried into the ship, instantly feeling his ability to touch the force dissipate.

Slinking past the Synth who had placed Anakin on a nearby couch with the boy's hands bound behind him, Jayden slipped into the closet behind the couch before closing the door, only slightly however. He closed his eyes before slowly hiding his Force signature deeper within the Force and he sat down to watch as Al walked back into the ship.

~*~

"Where are we going, Obi-Wan?" Aayla asked as Obi-Wan hurried east of the Synth tunnels in the direction Jayden had told him to go.

"Both of our ships were either destroyed or damaged beyond repair and we need a ship to get off of this planet and go after Anakin," Obi-Wan replied swiftly.

"What do you mean go after Anakin?"

"The Synths have taken him, Jayden is following them and he told me to take his ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"You trust this man even though you hardly know him," Siri said sounding shocked.

"I can sense no deceit in him, as you had said before," Obi-Wan replied and suddenly the earth shook and Obi-Wan instantly felt a disturbance in the Force. "Looks as though Jayden was right in saying the Synths were going to blow the tunnels up."

"How can you be sure Anakin wasn't in the tunnels?"

"I can't, I am trusting Jayden to keep an eye on my Padawan," Obi-Wan replied calmly though on the inside, he was in turmoil. He wanted so much to know if his Padawan, the boy he looked to as the brother he never had, was all right. _I have to trust Jayden,_ he thought as he, Siri and Aayla hurried east of the tunnels using the Force to enhance their speed.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the section of the planet that Jayden had been talking about. A large, arrowhead shaped ship rose up in front of them, two parts of the ship at the back were raised to look like flat, slanted rectangular shaped poles and the ship was silver, gleaming brightly in the light of the sun.

"I have never seen a ship such as this before," Siri commented.

"Neither have I," Obi-Wan admitted as he jogged over to stand in front of the entrance to the ship before walking over to the holographic data pad that lay next to the entrance to the ship.

He pressed the open button but a 'denied' flashed across the screen. "Blast it, what was that override code Jayden gave me?" he muttered under his breath as he raked his brain for the code and it came to him. He typed in, in order; 05-64-24-52 and the light turned green before the shield around the ship disappeared and the ramp to the ship lowered slightly.

"Come on," Obi-Wan called hurrying into the ship and gazing around it in awe. The ship was covered with soft, blue coverings and Obi-Wan noticed secret compartments were located above the couch that lay to the right of the entrance to the ship.

"Whoa, I did not see this coming," Aayla commented.

"Neither did I," Siri admitted before she glanced at Obi-Wan with a questioning look in her blue eyes. "Do you know how to fly a ship like this?"

"I sure hope I do or else we're not going anywhere," Obi-Wan replied as he hurried to the cockpit before sitting down in the pilot's seat. He noticed that the controls to the ship were similar to the controls of the ship he and Anakin had flown to Alontia. "I think I'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

Siri snorted. "Hopefully sooner than later," she muttered in a low voice.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter**

**Darth: so what's going to happen to Anakin and Jayden?**

**Blaze: you'll see**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: fine, they're going to escape, okay? Are you happy now?**

**Tigerstar: you didn't tell them they are going to…**

**Blaze: NOOO! (Picks up Tigerstar, puts a muzzle on him, tosses him into a lake on Naboo and freezes the lake)**

**Darth: (raises an eyebrow)**

**Blaze: what? He was going to blow the next chapter**

**Darth: um, no offense, but you are already doing that**

**Blaze: I am?**

**Darth: duh**

**Blaze: oh okay, well the next chapter takes place three weeks from now**

**Darth: THREE WEEKS?!**

**Blaze: yeah, it takes that long to travel from Alontia to the Outer Rim, duh!**

**Darth: no need to be hurtful**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and the first part of the next chapter is only a few days into the future, the second half is three weeks later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blaze: well, here's the next chapter**

**Darth: um where's Tigerstar?**

**Blaze: haunting Palpypie**

**Palpypie: my names NOT PALPYPIE!**

**Anakin: why are you making fun of Palpatine? I like him**

**Palpypie: yeah (under breath) yes!**

**Blaze: because I want to and I DON'T like him**

**Palpypie: that's mean**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: mesa so sparkly now, mesa get to spend every waking minute with yousa, yay! Lookie, lookie, Chancellor, mesa a ghost, mesa can walk through things, yay!**

**Palpypie: NOOOOO! (Runs away with Tigerstar's Ghost and Jar-Jar's Ghost floating after him)**

**Anakin: poor Palpypie**

**Palpypie: MY NAME'S NOT PALPYPIE!!!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 11 and I hope you like it and sorry if its' short**

**Chapter 11**

(_Three Days Later)_

Anakin moaned as he stirred before blinking open his eyes; for a moment he didn't know where he was and he couldn't see anything around him. His eyes were blurry and his Force senses were blocked. As his eyes slowly regained focus he noticed the familiar shape of the Ysalamiri on a Olbio tree bark nearby.

_Where am I?_ He wondered silently.

He strained to stretch out with the Force but the Ysalamiri were preventing that and Anakin noticed his hands were bound. He glanced at the binds before gazing around and he instantly recognized that he was on a ship.

"How long was I out?" he wondered out loud, he honestly didn't expect an answer which was why it scared the living daylights out of him when he received one.

"About three days," a slightly familiar voice said and Anakin glanced up in time to see Jayden sitting on the back of the couch watching him with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"A little woozy, where are we?" Anakin asked gazing around.

"A Synth ship," Jayden replied shifting slightly. "They injected you with a serum, I don't know what the serum was, and you fell unconscious."

"How did you get on the ship? And why didn't I sense you?" Anakin asked sitting up.

Jayden leapt down from the back of the couch before sitting down beside Anakin. "I snuck on and you didn't sense me because I hid my Force presence within the Force. It was a trick my father taught me before he died."

Jayden glanced up before leaping over the back of the couch. "I was never here," he murmured to Anakin before disappearing into a closet that lay behind the couch and the door slide partially closed behind him.

The door to the cockpit opened and two Synths walked into the lounge area of the ship before glancing at each other. "You said the serum would keep him unconscious until we reached Zharan," the first Synth protested.

"No, Lord Al, I said it'll keep him unconscious for three days," the second Synth replied calmly.

"You're lucky you're my son, Ala'vas," the first Synth, Al, said coolly.

"So I am," the second Synth, Ala'vas, replied.

"What do you want from me?" Anakin demanded narrowing his eyes slightly and intruding on the father/son moment and the two Synths turned to glare at him. Anakin held their onyx-black gaze before blinking and looking down.

"We are only delivering you to our Lord," Al replied with a slight shrug. He glared at Ala'vas. "Since you were so sure the serum would work, you watch him." With that, Al walked back into the cockpit and Ala'vas, with a sigh, sat down across from Anakin and Anakin noticed Ala'vas had his lightsaber in his hand.

"You want this?" Ala'vas asked in a sneering tone. "Well, you can't have it."

A snort of amusement came from Jayden and Anakin quickly covered it up with a cough and Ala'vas narrowed his eyes. "You better not be sick," he muttered before he leaned back on the couch and Anakin gazed at the Ysalamiri. He shifted slightly before scanning the tiny creature.

_If we can get rids of the Ysalamiri, we should be able to use the Force and take the ship when it lands but how?_ Anakin wondered silently.

~*~

(_Three Weeks Later)_

During the next three weeks, Anakin and Jayden, when the two Synths weren't on guard duty, talked with each other. They weren't just collaborating their plans, they were talking about other stuff as well and soon Jayden could tell that they were well on their way to becoming friends.

"I honestly believe if we can get rid of the Ysalamiri then we should be able to use the Force to take the ship and try to regroup with Obi-Wan and the others," Anakin was saying when Jayden tuned back into the conversation.

He nodded. "It sounds like an ideal plan but what I need to figure out is how to do that. Is there an airlock in this ship because that would be the best way to get rid of the creatures?" he said.

Anakin frowned before glancing sharply at the cockpit door. "I heard something," he said. Jayden nodded before leaping over the couch and instantly diving into the closet behind the couch before closing the door behind him, partially.

"Who were you talking to, boy?" Ala'vas demanded angrily.

"I do have a name you know," Anakin replied calmly.

"I asked you a question, boy," Ala'vas snapped. "Who…were…you…talking…to?"

"Myself, why? What's it to you?" Anakin snapped and Jayden winced when he head the slap and Anakin placed a hand on his bleeding cheek, his eyes were flaring with anger but Jayden could tell he was trying hard to get control of his anger.

"If you won't answer me, then so be it but you will talk, sooner or later, you will talk," the Synth snarled before he turned around and stalked back into the cockpit. Jayden leapt out of the closet before walking toward where the Ysalamiri was located and he picked it up, causing the creature to hiss something he couldn't understand. Jayden walked over to a window that lay to the right of the couch.

"I have to be very quick, Anakin, if we are to get these Ysalamiri out of here before we lose all of our air," Jayden murmured.

"How did you figure out what to do?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't, I just couldn't stand that Synth harming you for no reason so I figured there must be a way we can get these Ysalamiri out of here and I just thought this idea up. Hold your breath, Anakin, I'll be as quick as I can," Jayden replied grabbing the other Ysalamiri before taking a deep breath and opening the window. Almost instantly the air around him began to crackle but Jayden, quickly, tossed both Ysalamiri out of the window before slamming the door closed behind him.

Anakin let out the breath he was holding before his eyes went wide. "It worked," he exclaimed.

"Indeed it did," Jayden agreed igniting his silver lightsaber before slicing through the stun cuffs around Anakin's hands just as Al and Ala'vas entered the lounge area.

"You?" Ala'vas snarled in fury.

"Nice to see you again, Ala'vas," Jayden replied dryly stretching out a hand and ripping Anakin's lightsaber from Ala'vas's belt before handing it to his companion.

"How…?" Ala'vas began but before he could reply, Al snarled in fury before leaping backwards into the cockpit before he swore in anger.

"How did you not notice that ship?" he demanded.

"I'm a little busy now, father," Ala'vas snapped as he pulled out his blaster before letting loose a series of blasts that were deflected by Anakin and Jayden's lightsabers.

"You take Ala'vas, I've got Al," Jayden called flipping over Ala'vas but before the Synth could blast him, Anakin was there blocking the blaster bolts. Jayden hurried into the cockpit and almost instantly recognized the ship that was just coming out of hyperspace nearby. He pointed his lightsaber at Al who stiffened before glaring at him.

"You wouldn't kill me," he hissed.

"I might or I might not," Jayden replied before he placed his hand on Al's chest and sending a stream of force energy into the Synth, up his spine and the Synth collapsed onto the ground, paralyzed. "Or I might just do that."

"What did you do?" Ala'vas demanded hurrying into cockpit and staring at his father with wide eyes.

"He'll be all right though I'm not sure if he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life or not," Jayden replied with a shrug.

Ala'vas snarled before pointing his blaster, not at Jayden, but at the controls before letting loose a blaster bolt and the control panel on the ship instantly began to spark and the autopilot was turned off.

"What the Stars did you do?" Anakin demanded his eyes going wide with shock.

"I took it off auto pilot and I'm the only one that can fly this ship," Ala'vas replied coolly.

"Then fly it," Anakin demanded pointing his lightsaber at Ala'vas's throat.

Ala'vas snorted. "You really think I will," he hissed but before he could say anything, Anakin snarled in anger before swinging his lightsaber and Jayden started, his eyes going wide with shock as the Synth collapsed on the ground, dead. Anakin gazed at the Synth with shock and guilt flaring in his eyes.

"What did I do?" he gasped and Jayden saw tears in his eyes. Al, however, was glaring complete hatred at Anakin but Jayden stepped on his chest before putting an arm around Anakin's shoulders.

"Calm down, Anakin, it wasn't your fault, in a way of speaking, he deserved it," he said softly.

Anakin gazed up at him before swallowing and wiping the tears from his eyes. Jayden smiled slightly before walking quickly to the control panel and punching in the comlink frequency to his ship. "Jayden to _Silver Phoenix,_ Obi-Wan, are you there?" he called through the comlink.

"So that's what this ship is named?" Obi-Wan commented.

"We don't have time for that, we can't pilot this thing," Jayden said quickly.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I have an idea but I need your help as well as Aayla and Siri," Jayden said naming the other two Jedi that were with him, at least Jayden hoped they were with him.

"Siri's not with us but Aayla is here, will that do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That should do, I'm going to use an old trick my father taught me. I'm going to put Anakin and I into a Jedi hibernation trance but I'm going to need you to pilot the _Phoenix_ as close to this ship as you can get and then use the Force to levitate Anakin and I out of the ship,"Jayden said swiftly.

"Right away, Jayden," Obi-Wan replied before hesitating and adding, "and thanks."

Jayden smiled. "You're welcome," he replied.

~*~

Obi-Wan quickly moved to the entrance to the ship before putting on an air-helmet and Aayla did the same. The two of them stood side by side as Obi-Wan opened the door to the _Phoenix_ and gazed across at the falling ship he had programmed the autopilot to fly side by side with.

"Ready?" he asked Aayla through the microphone in his helmet.

"Yes, ready," Aayla replied and the two of them stretched out with the Force before slowly levitating Anakin and Jayden's bodies from within the ship. Obi-Wan could sense immediately that both of them were in a Jedi hibernation and so he was extra gentle as he and Aayla worked together to guide the two bodies into the ship. When they were within the ship, Obi-Wan quickly closed the door before glancing through the window of the cockpit as the Synth ship flew rapidly into the atmosphere of Zharan. He ran back into the cockpit when he realized he still had the ship on autopilot before bringing it off autopilot and flying away from the planet of Zharan.

"So how do we wake them?" Aayla asked curiously.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted as he walked back into the lounge area, he knelt down beside Anakin. "Anakin?"

Anakin stirred before blinking open his blue eyes and gazing up at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan?" he murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Thank the Stars you're all right," Obi-Wan breathed, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Y…Yes, I'm all right," Anakin stammered out before he turned to look at Jayden. "Jayden, get up!"

Jayden stirred before blinking open his eyes and glancing at Anakin. "Thank the Stars you didn't forget," he commented sitting up and blinking his eyes a few times.

"Forget? Forget what?" Aayla asked.

"The code word that would bring me out of my hibernation trance," Jayden explained. "I made it so Anakin would wake up when Obi-Wan said his name and he had to say my name plus get up to get me up."

"Strange," Aayla murmured.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed.

"By the way, Obi-Wan," Jayden said turning his silver gaze to the Jedi Knight. "You better not have gotten a scratch on my ship."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha**

**Darth: that was a good ending**

**Blaze: next is the epilogue**

**Darth: Epilogue, already?**

**Blaze: yup, it was a short story and I'm doing a sequel**

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: yay!**

**Anakin: yay!**

**Obi-Wan: yay!**

**Palpypie: boo!**

**Anakin, Obi-Wan, Tigerstar's Ghost and Darth: WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Palpypie: no need to be hurtful**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the epilogue as soon as I possibly can**


	12. Epilogue

**Blaze: the sequel will not be announced until Whispers of Daybreak: Morning Twilight is done**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: CHEESE!**

**Darth: CHEESE CAKE!**

**Crimsonstar: weird**

**Tigerstar: wrong story**

**Crimsonstar: look who's talking**

**Anakin: weird**

**Obi-Wan: you're telling me**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's the Epilogue and I hope you like it**

**Epilogue**

Anakin narrowed his blue eyes as the planet of Coruscant rose up in front of him. Only a week had passed since he was rescued above Zharan and they were currently flying toward the capitol of the Republic. "What are we supposed to tell Chancellor Palpatine about the Kiriman Senator?" he asked curiously.

"We will tell him the truth, he wasn't there," Obi-Wan replied leaning back in his seat as Jayden piloted the _Silver Phoenix_ toward the landing bay outside of the Senate building. "I have to admit, I love this ship."

Jayden chuckled. "Thanks, my father and I built it together a few years before he died," he said.

"Why did you name it the _Silver Phoenix_?" Anakin asked leaning over the controls as he examined them.

"Because the Phoenix is the symbol of my homeworld and silver is my mother's favorite color," Jayden replied.

"Do you think the Council will allow you to stay within the Order?"

"Stay within? Don't you mean join?"

"You know what I meant."

Jayden chuckled before he landed the _Phoenix _outside of the Senate building. "We'll worry about that after we report to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," he said.

"Don't you mean I report to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hey, give me credit, I did save your Padawan's life."

"So he owes you a debt, I don't."

"Except for that scratch you got on the hull of my ship."

"The tree got in the way, let it go already," Obi-Wan complained.

"Not likely," Jayden replied chuckling as he shut the ship down before getting to his feet and Obi-Wan, scowling, led the way off of the ship. Aayla Secura, who was bringing up the rear of the group, chuckled and Obi-Wan glance at her.

"Why is everyone against me in this?" he protested.

"Because you did scratch his ship," Aayla replied with a shrug.

"It was dark and the tree was in the way, let it go," Obi-Wan sighed before walking down the ramp and the other followed him. When they were all out of the ship, Jayden jogged to the holographic data pad before punching in a few numbers and Anakin watched as the shield came up.

"All right, let's go," he said.

"I'm ready," Anakin said. He dropped back to join Jayden as Aayla and Obi-Wan led the way into the Senate building. "Thanks for saving me, Jayden."

"No problem, Anakin," Jayden replied with a shrug. He put his arm around Anakin's shoulders before following Obi-Wan and Aayla to the turbo lift.

It took them only about ten minutes to reach the Supreme Chancellor's office and Doriana, the Chancellor's aide, escorted them inside immediately. Anakin noticed Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda were there with Palpatine.

"Speaking of Master Obi-Wan and Master Aayla, here they come," Palpatine said and Mace and Yoda glanced back to find the three Jedi, and Jayden, walk into the office. "Welcome back, Master Jedi, I trust everything went well."

"With some minor problems but yes everything went well," Obi-Wan replied with a slight dip of his head.

"That is good."

"Welcome back, Aayla, expected the worse we did, glad to see you alive and well I am," Yoda said greeting the blue skinned Twi'lek who nodded in reply before dipping her head in greeting to Mace.

"Who is this?" Mace asked gesturing toward Jayden.

"This is Jayden, he is a Jedi and he saved my life," Anakin replied motioning Jayden forward. The silver-eyed boy hesitated before walking to Anakin's side and dipping his head in greeting to Yoda and Mace.

"A Jedi you say?" Yoda said narrowing his eyes as he scanned Jayden.

"Yes, my father was a Jedi who exiled himself some years ago, a few years before I was born," Jayden replied lowering his head.

"Son of a Jedi, you are?" Yoda said sounding surprised.

"I have never heard of that before," Mace commented. "Then again it is against the Jedi Code."

"Technically speaking, Master, Jayden's father didn't exactly break the Jedi Code. From what Jayden has told me, he left the Order and thereby, the Code doesn't apply to him," Anakin said.

"You are right about that, Skywalker. So why have you come to Coruscant, Jedi um…" Mace frowned and Anakin knew he didn't know Jayden's last name.

"Erana," Jayden supplied helpfully.

Mace's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you the son of Nicyas Erana?" he asked.

"Yes, he is my father, he died a few years ago however," Jayden said and Anakin could hear the sadness in his voice.

"A great Jedi Erana was, missed he will be even though exile himself he did," Yoda said softly before he straightened up and added, "discuss this with the rest of the Jedi Council we must, come to a decision we will."

"Thank you, Master, ummm," Jayden floundered helplessly for the little green dwarf's name.

"Yoda, and the dark skinned one is Master Windu," Obi-Wan supplied helpfully.

Jayden blinked gratefully at Obi-Wan before nodding. "Thank you Master Yoda," he said.

"Come, gather the Jedi Council we will, and discuss this," Yoda said. He and Mace made their way out of the Supreme Chancellor's office after Palpatine dismissed them and Obi-Wan and Aayla, nodding a goodbye to Palpatine, followed them.

"Anakin, stay a moment, will you?" Palpatine asked getting to his feet.

"What is it, your Excellency?" Anakin asked, he noticed Jayden had stopped as well.

"You may go, Jayden," Palpatine said.

"Nah, I'll wait for Anakin," Jayden replied.

The Supreme Chancellor narrowed his eyes but Jayden held his gaze with his own piercing silver gaze and Palpatine looked away before motioning for Anakin to join him. "Did you by chance find the Senator I was looking for?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, your Excellency, he wasn't there. We were chasing shadows most of the time after we rescued Aayla," Anakin replied.

"Well then the rumors must have been wrong," Palpatine said. He walked over to the large windows and Anakin walked over to join him. "Have you thought about my offer since you left?"

Anakin blinked. "I will keep it in mind but right now, I don't have much to talk about. I talked everything through with Jayden while we were on Alontia and en route to Zharan," he said.

Palpatine frowned. "Nonetheless, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can always come to me," he said.

"Thank you for the offer, your Excellency," Anakin said dipping his head.

"Come on, Anakin, I can sense Obi-Wan is getting impatient," Jayden called.

"The day Obi-Wan is impatient is the day Tatooine will freeze over," Anakin muttered as he waited for Palpatine to dismiss him.

"You are dismissed, Anakin," Palpatine said and Anakin nodded before he jogged over to join Jayden as the older boy led him out of the Supreme Chancellor's office.

~*~

"You haven't stopped thinking about that, Anakin, I can sense you are still worrying about it," Jayden said glancing at the younger boy as Anakin jogged to his side. Only about twenty minutes had passed and they were currently walking down the Jedi Temple hallways.

"It's hard, Jayden, I knew I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't stop myself," Anakin muttered.

"Did I ever tell you about Avery?"

"Who's Avery?"

A soft smile crossed Jayden's features. "She was my best friend while I was living with my father, we grew very close but then she went off to work toward becoming the Senator of my homeworld of Nalorya and we started to grow apart," he said softly.

"What's Nalorya?"

"It's my homeworld, it used to be apart of a galaxy all on its' own until a catastrophe caused it to fly through a wormhole and end up next to the Bakura System. It became apart of the Republic a few years ago, around the same time that my father died."

"Oh, so what happened with Avery?"

Jayden frowned as he tried to remember. "We were about eleven at the time, I was eleven and she was ten. We were playing outside when we got attacked by two creatures known a Aing-Tii," Jayden explained. "Avery got hurt and I was so angry that I couldn't stop myself and I killed one of them."

"What happened to the other?"

"It fled, I never saw it again but I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done. I told my father about it and he comforted me, saying that I probably wouldn't have been able to stop it if I wanted to," Jayden said.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Thanks, that helps me a little, I think," he said.

"Good, that's what I was hoping it would do," Jayden replied with a smile. Anakin chuckled before gazing around as they walked side by side down the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

"I hope the Jedi Council allows you to join the Jedi Order," said Anakin after a few moments of silence.

"I hope so too," Jayden agreed. He glanced up as Aayla jogged over to join them and the blue-skinned Twi'lek stopped in front of him.

"The Jedi Council wishes to speak with you, Jayden," Aayla said.

"Thank you, Aayla," Jayden replied lowering his head slightly.

"No, thank you, you did save my life after all," the Twi'lek Jedi said dipping her head.

Jayden nodded in reply before following the blue-skinned Twi'lek as she led the way to the Jedi Council chamber.

Five minutes passed by before they reached the Council chamber and Jayden was admitted almost instantly. He hesitated for a split second before glancing at Anakin who nodded back encouragingly as he stepped back to stand beside Obi-Wan and Aayla. Jayden nodded in reply before turning around and walking into the Jedi Council Chamber.

Mace glanced up. "Welcome Jayden Erana," he greeted me.

"Discussed your proposal we have, come to a decision we have as well," Yoda said.

Jayden hesitated for a long moment as he waited for the Council's decision.

Mace studied him for a long moment. "Did your father ever complete your training?" he asked curiously.

Jayden nodded. "He taught me everything he knows and he even took me to the planet where I could find the illumni crystal for my lightsaber. I constructed my own lightsaber and my father helped me to recreate the Jedi Trials so I am a Knight," he said.

Mace nodded. "If you are a complete Jedi Knight then we will not strip you of your rightfully given title," he said.

Jayden's eyes went wide with shock. "Does that mean…?" he began.

"Yes, we have decided that you are welcomed to join the Jedi Order," Mace said.

"Why?"

"Your father was a great Jedi Knight before he exiled himself and if you are anything like your father, you will be a valuable member of the Jedi Order," a pale skinned Jedi master said.

"Master Mundi is correct," Yoda said.

"Thank you, I am honored," Jayden said.

"You are welcome, Jayden," Mace said.

"Is this not a bit quick?" a woman asked.

"Maybe so, Master Gallia, but I think we should give Jayden a chance and if he proves he is not Jedi material, we can send him on his way," Mace pointed out.

"I promise you that I will do my best to prove that I am Jedi material," Jayden said lowering his head.

"You are dismissed, Jayden," Mace said.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Jayden said. He lowered his head before turning around and walking out of the Council Chamber to give Obi-Wan and Anakin the good news.

~*~

The days following Jayden's induction into the Jedi Order were spent resting. Anakin and Jayden spent most of their time together, either sparring, talking about their past or meditating. In spite of not liking meditating, Anakin soon grew adept to it with Jayden's help, much to Obi-Wan's surprise.

Obi-Wan also spent time with Anakin and Jayden, occasionally challenging Jayden to duels, such as today. "So you think you'll be able to defeat me now?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Of course, besides, you haven't repainted the _Phoenix_ yet after all," Jayden replied.

"The tree got in the way, let it go," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I doubt he's gong to let it go anytime soon, Master," Anakin commented, he was sitting at the edge of the sparring arena with a small smile on his face and Obi-Wan smiled back at his Padawan before igniting his blue lightsaber and Jayden ignited his silver lightsaber and the two of them started out at a stalemate before they began sparring.

And so the galaxy was at peace, if anything can be peaceful with the Separatists gathered around but shadows still stalked the Galactic Republic and soon, the shroud of the dark side will begin to fall.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: where's Blaze?**

**Darth: I don't know**

**Blaze: (at a Random Candy Store) …and I'll have twenty bags of skittles, thirty bars of Hershey's chocolate, thirty-five boxes of Mike and Ike's, fifty two bags of Lemon Heads, and two hundred bars of Reese's**

**Darth: your credit card has been cancelled**

**Blaze: I'm using Palpypie's**

**Darth: oh that's okay, just don't eat it all at one time**

**Palpypie: hey! How did you get my credit card?**

**Blaze: I've had your credit card since I killed you the first time**

**Palpypie: (scowls)**

**Blaze: well that was the ending of "Shadows of Alontia" and I hope you like it. The sequel is more of a prequel to "Echoes of Nightfall", that is why I decided not to post the synopsis because I don't want to give away any information from "Morning Twilight" and "Echoes of Nightfall. The Synopsis of the sequel will be posted at the end of "Morning Twilight."**


End file.
